To Me, Age Doesn't Matter
by oh one
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be this way, I never meant to fall in love with her. If only Ms. Stewart knows what she does to me. MileyLilly
1. Schedule

The summer was ending, the air was becoming slightly cooler. 70 would be considered cool for the kids in Malibu. No more days lying around the beach and constantly eating ice-cream. No more sleeping until noon and no more staying up until your eyes became heavy. Children's freedom was slowly coming to an end.

I, Lilly Truscott was dreading returning to school. It would be my junior year at Seaview High. Sure junior year meant having my license and finally getting to drive to school. No more skating boarding a mile to school and being all sweaty when I got there. I actually just picked up my new car. Sure it wasn't brand new but it was fine. It was an old red Honda. My parents offered to pay half of it, I couldn't of been happier.

"Lilly, Lilly!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Your new schedule from school is here!"

At these words I ran downstairs. There it was, in my mom's hands. I quickly grabbed it quickly and ran upstairs. I was about to open it but was disturbed by my cell phone ringing. I waited all summer, I guess I could wait a little longer.

"Hello." I answered trying not too sound annoyed.

"Hey!" two voices yelled at the same time.

"Jeez are you two trying to make me deaf." I said rubbing my ear.

"Sorry." Amber said. Amber and I have been best friends since 1st grade.

"Sorry, we just want to know your schedule." An eager Jake said. I've known Jake my whole life, I loved him like a brother.

"Hold on let me open it." I said ripping the envelope apart.

1st Spanish- Mr. Martins

2nd Biology- Ms. Roberts

3rd World History- Mr. Stoker

4th Gym/Health- Mr. Thomas

5th Lunch

_6th Algebra II- Ms. Stewart_

7th English- Mr. Stevens

I read this out loud to Amber and Jake.

"You have 1st, 3rd, 4th , 6th and lunch with me!" She said happily.

"Great." I said smiling.

"We have 3rd, lunch, and 7th." Jake said.

"This year is going to be great." I said.

"I know, we are in so many classes." Amber said.

"You're lucky you have Ms. Stewart." Jake said sounding disappointed.

"Why?" I asked. I saw her around a couple of times for the last two years. I mostly knew her from basketball. She was the assistant varsity coach. Hopefully I would make varsity this year.

"Because she is soooo hot." Jake said dramatically.

"Shut up Jake. You know Lilly and me aren't lezzy's. Right Lils?" Amber said.

"Uh yeah right ew." I said knowing I was lying. "Um I need to go I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye." Both of them said hanging up.

I sighed and fell back on my bed. The truth was I thought Ms. Stewart was sooo hot, or however Jake put it. But I didn't love her, so it was okay to think about her like that. As long as I didn't fall in love with a girl it wouldn't hurt. Since forever I've known I had feelings towards girls. I didn't really realize them until 6th grade, it took me until 8th to realize I liked girls and boys. I started to get these things for certain girls. I was too scared to tell Amber. I was scared she'd think I like her something, but trust me I'd rather die. Even though she was my "best friend" I was secretly annoyed by her. She did start the whole best friend thing. But I'd trust her with my life, so I went along with it. She was really bossy and always tried to control me.

It was getting late. I hopped into the shower, and after threw on some pj's. I then went into bed, thinking of my day. For once I realized I couldn't wait until schools started, and it was all because of Ms. Stewart.

* * *

Okay just to put this out 

-Ms. Stewart is Miley

- She is 23 years old

-Lilly, Jake and Amber are 16 turning 17

**-Future chapters will be a lot longer, I just needed this chapter to start things off**

-This isn't anything like the show except some of the characters and the location

If you don't like this whole idea don't complain to me about it. I can't wait to write this story. I knew I said I'd have a one shot out but I needed to start this. This idea came to me today. This is going to be long, and if your wanting them to get together, if they do, it won't be for awhile. Anyways review and let me know what you think.:)


	2. Jake, you're what?

"Lilly are you even listening to me?" an annoyed Amber asked.

"Yeah, go on." I said sleepily. I was on the phone with Amber for the last hour. She was going on about how cute Oliver Oaken was. I couldn't stand that boy, all he did was hit on girls.

"So then that bitch Ashley kissed him right in front of me! Can you believe that, like seriously?" Amber said dramatically.

"Amber I doubt she knows you like him, it's not her fault." I said playing with my nails as Amber continued to babble on.

"But it's not my fault, it's not like I like that stuck up bitch anyways. Plus did you ever hear her sing? Amber said laughing a bit.

"And did you ever hear how I sing?" I asked sounding annoyed. I only sang to make people laugh. I found that more fun than trying to impress people.

"I know Lils, but it's different with you. Anyways did you see what Saint Sarah was wearing yesterday? Oh my god, that girl needs help and did you hear what Matt and Emily did..." Amber said. I once again lost focus at what she was saying.

I honestly don't know why I put up with her. All she did was talk about people, and I don't give a shit about anyone else and what they do. It's funny I like Amber's parents more than I like her. I really wanted to tell her to leave me alone, but for some reason I couldn't. I did like her though, in a way. It's funny the way we became friends though. In 6th grade she grabbed me by the arm and forced me to sit with her. I should have known from then on to stay away from her.

"…so you should totally wear that outfit I bought you." Amber said.

"I don't know it's not really me…" I said slowly. I hate when Amber made me wear things I didn't want to wear. I like my sweatshirts and jeans.

"Oh come on Lilly, the guys would love it." Amber teased.

Before I could answer I heard a familiar yelling coming from downstairs. I sighed, it was my parents again. I wish they'd just get along. It hasn't been the same since…

"Lilly, Lilly are you listening I'm trying to tell you that…" Amber began to say.

"Look I really need to go, I'll talk to you later?" I asked.

"Sure whatever bye." Amber said hanging up.

I sighed, Amber always had to get her way. She really does only care about herself, she won't admit it though. At least I had Jake. I heard a huge bang from downstairs. I quickly opened my door, I ran downstairs to find a broken lamp. By the looks of it my dad had thrown it against the wall, nearly missing my mom. I couldn't take it, this was the third time this happened this week.

"I'm going out." I yelled walking towards the door.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" my dad yelled.

"Lilly." I mumbled.

"Stop talking back before I beat your ass." My dad yelled even louder.

"Get the fuck out of here Lilly, don't you realize you're the reason why we argue?" My mom yelled.

I quickly opened the door and slammed it. I made my way to the beach. I couldn't take it anymore. I hate how they blamed me, it wasn't my fault. Well most of it is actually, but I'd rather not think about why it was. I was finally at the beach, I found myself there a lot. I sat down on the sand watching the waves. Five minutes later I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey it's Jake, can I talk to you about something? He asked sounding serious.

"Of course, I'm at the beach." I said.

"Okay cool I'm at Rico's now anyways, I'll be there in a minute." He said hanging up.

A couple of minutes I turned around to find Jake walking towards me. He looked nervous and scared. I felt worried, I hope nothing bad happened.

"Hey." He said nervously sitting down next to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Look I need to tell you something important. It's pretty big, but you're my best friend and I can't hide this from you any longer." Jake said. His hands were shaking a bit.

"Tell me, I won't be mad." I said. Oh please don't like me, please don't like me…

"I'm gay." Jake said quietly.

Wooh that was close. Jake Ryan the quarter back gay? No way, well I never saw that coming. He never acted like he was.

"Really?" I asked giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, so do you hate me?" Jake said looking back towards at his hands.

"Jake I don't care what you are, you're still my best friend." I said smiling.

Jake smiled, he look relieved. I thought of telling him, but I already decided I'm marrying a guy whether I like it or not.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked playfully hitting him.

"Well I kind of like this guy… Jackson Stewart. That's Ms. Stewart's cousin." He added.

"Oh, well does he know?" I asked trying to stop my cheeks from turning red at the mention of Ms. Stewart.

"What of course not!" Jake said looking bewildered.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"One day…do me favor though." He asked.

"Sure anything." I said.

"Don't tell Amber." He pleaded. He had a point, she hated that sort of stuff. Another reason why I couldn't stand her.

"Yeah good idea." I agreed.

"Well we better get going, tomorrow is our first day of school." He said dully.

"Yeah let's go." I said.

* * *

When I got home I noticed my dad was gone, I opened the door to find my mom lying on the coach crying to herself. I went upstairs quietly, avoiding her taking out her anger on me.

I got ready for bed, Amber tried calling my cell phone but I didn't feel like picking up. She was probably telling me what to wear or something. I turned off my lights, and was prepared for a long night of not being able to fall asleep. I always had trouble falling asleep before the first day of school. Tomorrow would be a long day. Not only because all the teachers would do is lecture us about the rules and requirements we had this year, but also because I didn't have math until 6th period.

* * *

First of all I was very happy to see all the reviews, it really means a lot. It really encouraged me to update sooner. So keep reviewing, I love to hear what you think, also I'll update faster. I have the first 14 chapters planned out, basically the main points of each chapter. So this means you can expect something big to happen almost every chapter. Of course there are going to be a lot more than 14. Also, pay attention to Lilly's feelings throughout the story. If I get a lot of reviews again I will update before next weekend. Once again, I'm really looking forward to writing this story. It will probably be bumped up to M later on. Well anyways keep up the reviews. :)

AN: In this story Jackson is the same age as Lilly, Jake, and Amber. Even though I dislike Jake he's not going to be a jerk in this story. Also you will find out about why Lilly's parents argue so much later on. (Chapter 7 possibly)


	3. You’re Beautiful, I mean hot?

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I really need to get one that plays music instead. I groaned and slowly got out of bed. The clock read 6:45, school started at 7:45. I stared at the wall for a few minutes, and made my way to my bathroom. I had one right in my room, well another part of my room I didn't have a random sink and toilet sitting right smack in the middle. I began to brush my teeth. After that I washed my face. I don't get how people can shower in the mourning, I prefer at night.

I through my hair up in a ponytail and put on a pair of shorts and a blue collared shirt. I was about to grab my skateboard but smiled remembering I had a car. I grabbed my keys off my desk and made my way over to Jake's house. He was already outside waiting for me.

"Hey." He said opening the door.

"Hiya, ready for school?" I asked.

"Can't wait." He responded sarcastically.

"So are you gunna make a move on Jackson." I asked playfully.

"Lilly." He said quietly looking around as though someone could hear me. "You just can't say that."

"Jake, were are in my car and the windows are closed. You need to chill." I said smiling.

"I guess." Jake said quietly.

"Hey asshole watch the fuck where you're driving!" I yelled at a car who clearly cut me off. "Oh good a red light now he's going to get it."

I began to roll down the window, but stop when I noticed it was my Spanish teacher Mr. Martins. He looked as though he was going to say something, but luckily a green light appeared. Jake laughed.

"And you said I had to chill." Jake said smiling.

"Shut up Jake." I said trying not to laugh.

"Looks like you got on his good side." Jake said smirking.

I shook my head ignoring his comment and pulled into the student parking lot. To my surprise Amber pulled right up next to me… in her new convertible?

"Hey guess what my parents got me yesterday!" she yelled excitedly.

"I have no idea." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Jake said ignoring my comment.

"This." She said grinning as pointed to her new necklace. "Oh and this too!"

She motioned her hand to her new car.

"Oh Lilly, is that the car you bought?" She said giving me a sad look as though she felt bad.

"Yeah the car I worked hard for all summer for." I said trying not too sound annoyed.

"Oh I see… well anyways Spanish class awaits tata Jake." She said grabbing me and pulling me into school. I looked back and Jake gave me a small grin.

* * *

She ended up dragging me around all mourning while she talked to her "friends." When the bell rang we finally went to Spanish class.

"Welcome clase!" Mr. Martins. "I believe I don't know all of you, but you." He said pointing towards me.

"Who me?" I asked turning red.

"I believe you're the one that cut me off this mourning?" he asked.

"What me? You clearly cut me off." I said getting angry.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll be quiet." He whispered in my ear.

"Anyways…" he said going over the class rules. I began to doze off until a piece of paper hit me in the face. Amber through it at me, she was sitting in front of me. Annoyed I opened it.

_omg Lils I think Ollie likes me!!! I heard he is gunna ask me out soon, dnt worrie ill hook you up with someone xo_

**thats great amber…dnt worry i think im good 4 now**

_r u sure he has some hott friends_

**when i need sum1 ill be sure to tell u**

_k this class is ova in 2 mins ttys_

I crumpled up the note. Hopefully when Oliver asks Amber out she'll be off my case for awhile. The bell soon rang, and Amber dragged me to her locker.

"Oh my god here comes Ollie." Amber said as she began to fix her hair.

"Well I'll get going I don't want to disturb you two." I said beginning to walk away but was pulled back by Amber.

"No stay, it'll look like I have no friends." She said beginning to panic.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Hello ladies, it's Smoken' Oaken, leaving the ladies heart broken since 92'." Oliver said smoothing out his hair.

Jesus Christ, is he serious?

"Oh hey pretty lady, who are you." He said grabbing my hand attempting to kiss it but I pulled away.

"Um Lilly Truscott, you've known me for years. I was in five of your classes last year." I said sounding annoyed.

"Oh right." He said attempting to hide his embarrassment. "So Amber I'll catch ya later babe."

He winked at her and walked away. When he was out of sight Amber began jumping up and down screaming.

"Oh my god, he is so dreamy." Amber sighed.

"Right, well I'm going." I said walking away.

* * *

The rest of the day couldn't have gone by more slowly. I was in lunch with Jake. Amber on the other hand was talking to Oliver. Jake kept watching Jackson. I on the other hand couldn't wait until math class. 

"Jake just go up and talk to him." I said looking at my best friend smiling a bit.

"Lilly, I can't just go up to him and say hi." Jake said whispering.

"Looks like you don't have to." I said smiling as I watched Jackson come over here.

"Hey Lilly what was Bio homework?" Jackson asked.

"Um page 21 section review." I said. A smile crept upon my face as a noticed Jackson and Jake were staring at each other. "I believe you know my friend Jake?"

"Yeah." Jackson said turning red. "Well thanks, I'll talk to you two later."

"He totally wants you." I teased.

"I wish." Jake said still looking at Jackson. "Oh yeah I got switched into your math class."

"Oh thank god now I won't have to be alone with Amber." I said feeling relieved.

"You know you really should tell her how you feel." Jake said taking a sip of his milk.

"It's not like she's going to change." I said.

To my delight the bell finally rang. I practically jumped out of my seat.

"Come on!" I don't want to be later." I said pulling Jake.

"Um Lilly." Jake said as I dragged him to math." The last time I checked you always try to not be early for classes, especially math, seeing you hate it."

"Um well we need to get a good seat." I said spotting our math room." Over here."

I opened the door and stopped in my tracks. Oh my god, Ms. Stewart looked amazing. Her wavy brown hair rested on her shoulder, her eyes were so blue. She looked perfect.

"Um Lilly you're kind of holding up the class." Jake added. I turned around to see annoyed classmates trying to get in, I was kind of block the doorway.

"Right, I'll just sit there." I said picking a random seat.

I felt a pair of soft hands lightly grab my arm. Shivers went through me.

"No need to sit down Lilly, I'm assigning seats." She said softly giving me a warm smile.

I gave her a goofy grin and starting walking backwards towards Jake. _She knew my name. _The way she said my name was so sexy, I thought to myself. I mentally slapped myself I needed to calm down. She began assigning seats. I found out that Oliver was in my class, unfortunately. Jake was put next to him in the back. I sat up front, to my delight. Now I'd have a great view of her. Unfortunately Amber was right behind me. She began talking, for once I listened to what a teacher was saying her lips looked so soft. She was so beautiful, wait what no she was hot. I just wanted her, I didn't need her. The class seemed to go by faster than all my other ones. I made sure I was the last to leave class.

"Bye Lilly." She said smiling. Oh the way she said my name would kill me.

* * *

Well I decided to update thanks to all the reviews, it means a lot.:) This chapter ended up being longer than I thought so I cut out a part so next chapter will be long too. If you haven't reviewed yet, please leave one( I accept anonymous reviews now). So do your part and I'll do mine by updating as soon as possible. Any ideas let me know, and I'll add them in if it fits the plot, seeing I am writing this for you.

AN: This is the longest chapter yet...also I planned out some more chapters so now there are 30 chapters. Just letting everyone know that this will be a long story, and there will be more than 30. Also I'm planning on starting chapter 4 tonight, if I get enough reveiws I just might have the strength to finish it.:)


	4. Small Talk

This past week has been a blur to me. All I can remember is Ms. Stewart's classes, but the sad part is I have no idea what she talks about during class. I just sit there and watch her. I love how she makes jokes during class, sometimes they aren't funny more like a goofy joke. She knows the joke is horrible though, she'll do this adorable fake laugh then put on that smile of hers.

"Earth to Lilly." Jake said waving his hand in my face.

"Oh sorry, what is it?" I asked taking a bite of my apple.

Jake gave a small nod behind me, I nearly choked on my apple. There was Oliver and Amber making out.

"Ew Jake thanks for ruining my appetite." I said tossing my apple in the trash can.

"Did she tell you?" Jake asked.

"Please Jake, obviously she told me. The second he asked her out at 12:04 A.M. last night she called me." I said yawning.

Jake looked as though he was going to say something but stopped suddenly. I turned around expecting Oliver and Amber to be having sex, but to my surprise Jackson was walking towards us.

"Hey guys. Can I sit here?" Jackson asked smiling.

"Of course." I said. "Jake why don't you move over and make room for Jackson?"

Jake nodded and moved his books from the seat and dropped them on the ground.

"Hey I'll be back soon." I said getting up and giving Jake a small wink.

I slowly walked towards the bathroom, giving a look back at Jake and Jackson. They were finally talking to each other. I decided to go to math early. I gave a light knock on the door.

"Lilly your early." She said checking her watch. "Come in."

"Sorry, I just didn't have anywhere to go." I said.

"No it's okay I could use some company." She said smiling.

"Okay." I said happily taking a seat.

"So are you trying out for varsity this year?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's going to be hard." I said frowning. Basketball hasn't been the same since…

"You'll do just fine, I saw you play last year." Ms. Stewart said.

"I'll give it shot." I said giving her a small smile.

At that the bell rang. She smiled and walked outside her door to make sure no one was lollygagging (AN: sp?) in the hallway. Once everyone was in she stepped back in the classroom shutting the door.

"Okay start off by doing this worksheet." She said giving each row a certain number of papers.

I stared at the paper blankly I had no idea what I was doing. I saw her walking around looking at everyone's work. I attempted to start the problem, but got nowhere.

"Do you need some help?" she asked quietly.

"Kind of." I said feeling embarrassed.

"Well see all you need to do is…" She began to say but I couldn't focus. She was leaning over me, her bangs were brushing against my head. I could feel her breath against my face. I inhaled it, I began to felt weak. She was so close…

"… and that's pretty much what you do." She said smiling.

"Right." I said grinning.

I watched her walk to the front of the class. I couldn't help but think that the kid next to me had his paper completely blank too. I smiled at this.

* * *

"Ready for practice?" Jake asked as we walked out of English class. 

"You bet." I said smiling.

Our band name was "Unknown" simply because we couldn't agree on a name. I was the lead singer and played the guitar. Jake was the back up singer and was the drummer. And Matt played the bass. We've been playing together since freshman year. Apparently Matt had a crush on me for awhile, but he never told me. We played a couple of our new songs, Matt had to leave early so we called it quits.

"So..." I said as Jake and me got into my car. "What did you and Jackson talk about at lunch?"

"Oh you know just the kind of music and movies we like." Jake said while putting on his seat belt. "We actually have a lot in common."

"Did you tell him you're in a band?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jake asked.

"I don't know people find that hot sometimes." I said smirking.

"Shut it Lils." He said playfully.

* * *

After getting ready for bed, I was disturbed once again by Amber calling. I decided to answer this time. 

"Hey." I said.

"You'll never guess what Oliver did!" Amber squealed

"Oh what'd he do?" I said trying to sound interested.

"He bought me the cutest necklace." She said happily.

"But you've only been together for a day." I said slowly.

"I know isn't he so cute. Oh! Oliver is calling bye now." Amber said hanging up.

"Yeah bye." I said to myself.

I went back to laying down. I wasn't looking forward to work tomorrow. It felt as though the only reason to go to school was Ms. Stewart, and that was starting to scare me.

* * *

I can't began to thank everyone for all the reviews, they mean a lot. I tryed updating sooner but something was going on and it wouldn't let me

well anyways keep up the reviews:)

AN: Sorry if this is slow paced, but things will start to pick up soon. Also I'll try to update tonight, if I can't I won't be able to until later tommorow night because I have basketball. But thankfully it's almost over.


	5. Pain

I sat in Spanish class feeling sort of depressed. The main reason was I didn't have math today. I guess the only good part of that was I didn't have to witness Amber and Oliver all over each other. I was starting to become nervous. Sure I wasn't exactly in love with Ms. Stewart, I barely even knew her. But what happens if I begin to fall in love with her? It's only going to hurt more. I sighed and turned around too look out the window.

To my surprise there was Ms. Stewart. I could see her from here. She was sitting in her room, looking at her computer. She had her hand underneath her chin. Once in awhile she would arch her eyebrows in confusion. I began to notice the faces she made. She would scrunch her nose every once and awhile. Then fix her bangs when they got in her face. I was disturbed by a vibration coming from inside my pocket. I glanced up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. He was talking in Spanish still, and writing words on the board.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly flipped it open. It was from Matt. I quickly read the text.

_Hey lilly do u want to surf after skool?_

I didn't have work until seven. Even though I didn't like being alone with Matt, especially in a bathing suite, I decided to seeing I haven't surfed in weeks.

**sure, wat time is good 4 u?**

_4 is good 4 me_

**Alrite ill meet u at the beach at 4**

_Sweet cya:)_

"Ms. Truscott, is that a cell phone you have?" Mr. Martins asked dully.

"No? What do you think it is dumbass?" I mumbled to myself thinking he wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me do you know who you're talking to?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah Mr. Martins." I said loudly not caring if he heard or not.

"Both of these comments just earned you a detention for today. Let me see you'll be empting out the trashcans in the history and math classrooms. You may leave when you're done." He said the detention slip.

I snatched the paper from his hand. Great I thought, just great. I could hear Amber snickering from the back of the room. I turned around and she gave me thumbs up. I gave a fake smile back and turned my attention to the window. I felt my eyes graze hers I quickly turned away, my face turning red.

* * *

It was finally 2:45 and school was over. Well for everyone else, I on the other hand had to empty out about 20 trashcans. I started in the history classrooms. I listened to teacher's gossip about students. I was surprised by this, I never knew teachers made fun of kids. 

By the time I was finished with the history classrooms it was 3:00. At this rate I'd have time to surf with Matt. As I continued on I realized that I would have to stop by Ms. Stewart's classroom. I became closer and closer to her room. When I was at hers I was beyond tired. I peaked in and noticed she was grading papers. I gave a light knock on the door, something I didn't do for the other teachers. She looked up and motioned for me to come in.

"So what brings you here?" She asked turning her chair around to face me.

"I live to empty trash barrels." I said sarcastically pointing towards the bin where I had been emptying out the trash. She laughed causing me to smile.

"That's not what I heard." She said smirking.

"Oh what did you hear?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her remark.

"I heard you gave your Spanish teacher some lip." She said giving me a fake disappointed look.

"I didn't mean to say the first part out loud." I said. At this I went to grab her trash barrel, it accidentally slipped from my grip.

"Shit." I said loudly. "Shit I mean ahh never mind. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Lillian Truscott." She said trying to act mad, but it didn't work out too well. It was cute though.

"Nice attempt trying to sound mad." I smiled while picking up the trash I had dropped. I was surprised when she began to help me.

"I was never good at yelling at kids." She said.

"You know you don't have to help me pick with the trash." I said.

"It's not a big deal." She said while throwing some trash into the bin.

We both went for the same piece of trash at the same time. Her hand was on a crumpled piece of paper, and my hand was on hers. I quickly pulled my hand off hers turning red.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Oh what's this?" she said smoothing out the piece of paper. "I love to read students notes."

I was relieved she didn't notice that my hand touched hers, or well at least didn't seem offended by it.

"_Dear Ollie baby, I can't wait until after school. We're going to have so much fun_." Ms. Stewart read out loud in a seducing voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Remember yesterday? Lol bye sweetie pie xoxo love you babe always and forever, yours truly Amber_." She said finishing off the note. She threw the paper back in the trash.

"Teenagers, so funny. Always thinking they're in love." Ms. Stewart said going back to her desk.

"Isn't she your friend?" Ms. Stewart asked.

"Yeah she's sure something else." I mumbled. I felt my phone ring.

"Shit." I said realizing what time it was. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I swear too." She said smiling a bit.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you later." I said walking out.

"Bye." I heard her say.

* * *

"Sorry Matt, I got detention." I said as we walked onto the beach. 

"Oh yeah I heard about that." Matt said. I felt Matt's eyes trace my body, I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Um so let's get in the water." I said slightly jogging towards the water. I felt Matt's hand grab my arm.

"I thought we could sit here and relax for a bit." He said pouting.

"I'd rather surf, I have work at 7." I said.

"But it's 4:30." Matt said impatiently.

"Look we either surf or don't surf." I demanded getting more annoyed.

"Sorry, you're right. Let's get out there." Matt said walking towards the water.

* * *

After surfing for nearly an hour I made my way home. I got in the shower and changed into my work uniform. I worked as a waitress in a small café down the street. I got there at 6:45, my boss let me start a little earlier than I was suppose to, so I could leave early. 

Work went fairly well, until I saw her walk in with him. I quickly ducked behind a booth. It was Ms. Stewart, she was in a short black dress. With her was a man, who was dressed up also. My heart sank, what was I thinking? She obviously had a boyfriend. I watched them walk to their table. She looked fairly happy, and beautiful. Man this wasn't good, I was getting it bad for her. I checked my watch I still had 45 minutes left of work. There's no way he'll let me go that early. Hopefully I won't have to serve them.

"Truscott, what are you doing over there girl. Get over here." My boss demanded. He was a plump man with a mustache, and who was losing his hair but wore one of those silly wigs. I groaned and tried my best to hide from Ms. Stewart.

"Will you go over there and serve that table." He said pointing towards Ms. Stewart.

"Hm what table?" I asked playing dumb.

"That table." He said yet again pointing over to Ms. Stewart's table.

"What, sorry I just can't…" I began to say.

"Ms. Truscott that table right over there." He said getting angry.

"Oh that table!" I said.

"Take these." He said shoving two menus towards me.

"Hello how may I help you two?" I asked putting on a fake smile.

"Lilly, I didn't know you worked here." Ms. Stewart said pleasantly.

"Miley, who is this charming young lady?" he asked.

Miley… that must be her name, what a beautiful name.

"This is one of my favorite students Lillian Truscott." She said happily.

"And you are?" I asked politely as possible.

"Mark, Miley's _boyfriend_." He answered smiling.

"Oh that's nice, now what may I start you off with?" I asked nervously.

For the next 45 minutes I served them. I sank into a depressed stage as the night went on. I heard her laughing, at almost everything this man said. He wasn't even funny. But at least she was happy…

By the end of the night I walked away with a gracious 20 dollar tip from Ms Stewart. When I pulled into my driveway, I was greeted by my mom who was in her car pulling out of the driveway. She seemed to by crying. I sighed and went into my house. I heard my father yelling, who was clearly drunk.

"Lilly you little bitch." He slurred. He was now standing up, holding onto the sofa to maintain his balance.

"Dad not now." I pleaded. Tonight was not the night to make me feel like shit, I was already in a horrible mood.

"Lillian, right now is not the time to answer me back. I'm a man, I'll do what I want, you hear." He mumbled walking towards me. "It's your fault."

"Shut up." I yelled losing my temper. I felt his hand slap against my cheek. Tears started to pour down my cheeks slowly.

"Don't give me that tone missy." He shouted as I ran upstairs.

I jumped onto my bed, crying to my pillow. Today was horrible. I wish my family was back to normal I thought as sleep overcame me.

* * *

I hope this chapter will make up for the shortness of last chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow, but it'll be hard because I won't be home until late. If you haven't reviewed yet I'd appreciate if you left one so I can know how you feel, or have any ideas on how to make this better. So keep reviewing and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. 

Also this is the longest chapter yet:).

**Dreaded Demon of Night: Your request will be coming up:)**


	6. Dream

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slammed my fist on the snooze button. I wasn't in the mood to go to school today. I felt depressed, and I didn't feel like dragging myself through school all mourning.

**Flashback**

**Lilly 6 Tim 10**

"_Lilly, Lilly wake up you don't want to be late for your first day of school." Tim said as he jumped on me._

"_Timmy get off." Lilly whined._

"_Come on get up!" He yelled as he grabbed Lilly's arm and got her out of bed._

"_Everyone keeps telling Ms. Peabody is a witch." Lilly said._

"_Lilly, I had her for first grade she's fine." Tim said sitting on Lilly's bed._

"_But Timmy you said she was mean!" Lilly yelled._

"_I was only kidding around Lils." He said._

"_Fine, but if she eats me I'm going to be mad at you." Lilly huffed._

"_Stop being silly Lilly, let's go downstairs." Tim said dragging Lilly downstairs._

"_About time you two got down here." A sober Mr. Truscott said. He was sitting at the kitchen table while reading a paper and sipping coffee._

"_Come on you two eat." Mrs. Truscott said smiling while throwing some ends on their plates._

"_Timmy, you best be walking Lilly to school." Mrs. Truscott said glaring at her son._

"_Just as long as she's ready on time." He mumbled not looking up from his plate._

_At this Lilly ran upstairs, fixed her hair, put on some clothes, and brushed her teeth._

"_Lilly I'm leaving!" Tim shouted from downstairs._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming." Lilly said racing down stairs._

"_Don't forget your lunches." Mrs., Truscott shouted from the kitchen._

"_Here you go Lils." Tim said handing Lilly her lunch._

"_Thanks." Lilly said putting her lunch in her bag._

"_Now you two be careful." Mrs. Truscott said._

"_We will mom." Both of them said at the same time._

"_Don't talk to strangers." Mrs. Truscott said again._

"_We won't mom." They said once again._

"_And make sure…" Mrs. Truscott began to say._

"_Mom, but the time your done where going to be old." Tim said. _

"_Fine, love you two." She said kissing both of their heads._

"_Love you to mum." Tim said._

"_Love you mommy, bye." Lilly said._

_End of Flashback...well dream._

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shut up, fucken alarm clock." I mumbled. I looked at the clock, shit I was already late. Hopefully I could make school in time for math. I quickly put on some clothes, brushed my hair, and my teeth.

I ran outside and sped right out of the driveway. I pulled into the student parking lot, I checked my watch. I had 5 minutes until math. I walked in casually and signed the tardy list. As soon as I finished I made my way to math. A pain overcame my stomach at the realization that Ms. Stewart had a boyfriend.

"Hi Lilly." She said brightly.

"Hi." I mumbled not even bothering to look at her. I took my seat and put my head on the desk. I could still feel her eyes on me.

"What's wrong Lilly?" She asked.

"Tired." I whispered.

"Oh." She replied.

As class went on I couldn't focus at all. I was so depressed, I hated when I had dreams about Tim, it was too painful. It didn't help that my parents now hated me. And just to top it off I was falling in love with my fucking math teacher, which is wrong, very wrong.

"Lilly, what'd you get for number seven?" She asked. I looked up at her, she was staring at me, not looking to happy.

"Um 27?" I guessed.

"Okay number one, we aren't even on number seven. Number two it's multiply choice. And I'd like to speak to you after class." She said.

Fuck. Now she was going to hate me too. The rest of the class I kept my head down and didn't even bother to look up. When the bell rang I got my stuff together and went to Ms. Stewart's desk I was the first to speak.

"Sorry." I said. I really was, I shouldn't have acted that way.

"No it's fine. I just want to help you." She said looking at me concerned.

"Look that's really nice and all but I'll be fine. Just having a bad day." I said.

"Well, at least tomorrow I'm forcing you to stay after. Lillian you have a D in math, and could possibly fail. I care about you, I don't want you to fail me class, or even get a D." She said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Good see you then." She said smiling.

I walked out of her class feeling a little better. I heard someone calling my name. It was Jake.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess what?" he said looking excited.

"I got us a spot in the talent show!" He said smiling.

"Well looks like we have a lot of work to do. After school we need to practice." I said.

"Okay see you then." he said going off to his next class.

Looks like my day was getting better.

* * *

This chapter might be a little short, sorry. But next chapter will be better. Sometimes I need to have a kind of dull chapter to get the next thing going. But the flashback was the main point in this chapter, so you can see the background of her family. But there will be more flashback as the story goes on. Well thanks for all the reviews, keep it up (: 


	7. Math and Basketball

Today gym was our last period, unfortunately Amber was the only person I was friends with in gym. So that meant a whole 45 minutes listening to her talk about how great Oliver was. I wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Lilly, hurry up and change!" Amber yelled from outside my stall.

"Hold on Amber." I said pulling my t shirt over my head.

"About time, come on we haven't talked in like days." Amber said dragging me outside.

"Amber we talked during lunch today." I said slowly.

"I know but it feels like forever." She whined.

"Alright everyone two laps around the track." The gym teacher said.

"Okay so Ollie did the cutest thing yesterday…" Amber said explaining her story. I began to tune out what she said. I was nervous about staying after today. It was weird because usually I never got nervous around people. Ms. Stewart was driving me crazy. Obviously I had no chance.

"Lilly, Lilly are you even listening to me?" Amber asked sounding annoyed. She seemed as though she was out of breath and we weren't even on our second lap yet.

"Why are you acting like you're going to pass out?" I asked.

"Oh well keep this on the down low. I've been smoking, Ollie finds it hot." Amber said.

"Amber are you serious? If you really wanted to smoke, for the hell of it, I guess I'd understand that, even though it's stupid. But you're doing because Oliver finds yellow teeth and bad breath hot, that's so stupid." I said rolling my eyes. This girl was unbelievable.

"Whatever Lilly, I give Ollie what he wants if you know what I mean." Amber said winking.

"Okay let's not talk about that." I said feeling nauseous at the thought of it.

"Okay well how about you?" Amber said smirking.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, I know Matt has a thing for you." Amber said.

"So, why does that matter?" I asked again getting annoyed.

"Because he's a hottie, you practically control him. Man I wish I could control Ollie like you control Matt." Amber said dreamily.

"Okay number one he is not a hottie or whatever you just called him. And two I do not control him." I said. We finally stopped running and began to walk around the track.

"Oh please Lilly he always talks about you." Amber said still breathing heavily.

"No he doesn't." I whined.

"Aw what's wrong Lilly, do you not like guys? Are you a lesbian? Lezzy Lilly." Amber laughed.

"Amber shut the fuck up." I said growing red.

"Calm down Lilly, you know I'm just kidding with you." Amber said still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I said calming down.

* * *

School finally ended and I made my way to Ms. Stewart's room. I knocked on her door softly and looked in. She was putting on her jacket. I began to wonder if she forgot I was supposed to stay after.

"Hey, were going outside." She said walking out of her room and locking up.

"How come?" I asked.

"You'll see, meet me by the tennis courts." She said as she walked off. I shrugged and made my way outside. Five minutes later I saw her walking towards me, she had math book and a basketball with her.

"I decide to make this a little more fun." She said putting down the math book and tossing me the basketball.

"Sure, this seems like more fun than just sitting around." I said smiling.

"Thought so, well this is how it works. You start down in the low post on that block. Every question you answer right you move back until you reach the three point line. But to move you have to make it in, If you don't I ask another question, but you have to answer it right, and after you're done you get to play me in a little one on one." She said smiling.

"It's on." I said trying to act tough.

She began to drill questions and problems at me. When I began to answer them right I shot and got to move on. Questions after question, and shot after shot, I was finally at the three point line. She asked the finally question and I answered it correctly. I shot perfectly, the ball made a swish noise as it went it.

"Pretty impressive." She said placing down the math book.

"Let's see what you got." I said passing her the ball. She was a little past the three point line, and took a shot, it went in perfectly. She winked at me.

"You can take the ball out first. You're going to need all the help you can get." She said playfully passing me the ball.

"We'll see about that." I said.

After playing for an half and hour it was getting pretty intense. I began to realize how close we were to each other, and actually enjoyed when she boxed me out. It was a tie game and the next shot would win. I did a spin move around her and made the lay-up. She fell on the ground, and I soon followed.

"Good game." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks you too, I never knew you were so good." I said.

"I do have a few moves for a math teacher." She said smiling.

We remained there, sitting quietly on the ground for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Yesterday, how come you looked so sad?" She asked. I hesitated for a moment. I didn't really want to tell her.

"You know it's always better to talk about your problems than keep them bottled up." She said.

"I know, well it all happened when I was in 8th grade…" I began to say.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**Lilly 14**

**Tim 18**

_It was almost summer. The night had come, and it was pouring outside. Lilly waited outside of her friend's house, waiting for someone to pick her up. She began to grow worried, she had been waiting for an half an hour. She was waiting outside, she was getting soaked. Her friend had to leave, they offered to wait for Lilly's ride, but she refused. Lilly felt a vibration coming from her pocket, it was her cell phone. She took it out of her pocket and opened it._

"_Timmy?" Lilly asked._

"_Sorry Lils, the roads are horrible. Are you okay?" he asked. At this question Lilly noticed a strange me standing across the street staring at her._

"_Not to worry you, but there's this strange me looking over at me." Lilly panicked._

"_Shit, Lilly I'll be there soon." Tim said his voice growing worried._

_At this the man slowly began to walk over. Lilly stepped back from the man as he got closer. She was scared. The man was getting closer and closer. She saw a set of lights and a horn beeping. She turned around, it was Tim driving towards her. The man stopped where he was. Tim jumped out of the car._

"_Lilly, hurry get in here!" Tim yelled._

_Lilly began to run towards Tim._

"_Watch out!" Tim yelled. At this the strange man jumped out at Lilly and snatched her. Tim began to run towards Lilly._

"_Timmy help, Timmy!" Lilly yelled._

_Tim jumped on the man causing Lilly to break free. She fell hard on the pavement._

"_Lilly get in the car and call 911." Tim yelled, struggling with the man._

_Lilly did as she was told and ran towards the car and called 911. Lilly got out of the car to run towards Tim._

"_Lilly, get back in there now. Lock the car." Tim yelled. Lilly could see he was bleeding._

"_But Timmy!" Lilly yelled tears pouring down her face._

"_Lilly get in the car." Tim yelled yet again. Lilly hesitated but did as she was told. Soon she could hear the police sirens. She watched as Tim fought the stranger. The man suddenly got up and fled. At this Lilly ran out of the car towards Tim._

"_Timmy." Lilly cried. "Timmy wake up! Don't be dead, Timmy please."_

_Lilly felt two men carry her away from her brother._

"_No, Timmy. Help him!" Lilly cried._

"_You're going to be okay." The police man said._

"_No what about Timmy?" She asked crying. They didn't answer._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"…and Timmy was pronounced dead an hour later." I said tears slowly coming down my face.

"Sh it'll be okay." Ms. Stewart said holding onto to me.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Just to let you know, this story will be slow paced. So if you're expecting them to get together like next chapter it's not going to happen. I need to build up their friendship first and see what happens next. The wait will be worth. And I try to make every chapter as interesting as possible, the next chapter will be exciting though. Well anyways review and I'll update soon. And anyone who has been reading and hasn't been reviewing please do, thanks(:. 


	8. Talent Show

It's been a week since Ms. Stewart helped me in math. Surprisingly I actually passed. I got a B-, Ms. Stewart seemed more happy than I was. I was starting to grow nervous, basketball tryouts were in about a month, and I still had to get ready for them. I heard a familiar screaming coming from downstairs. My parents were still arguing, something that would probably never change. This time there was something different about their fight.

I heard my mom yelling don't leave about twenty times. This was weird because she's always telling him to get the hell away from her. I crept out of my room to see what was happening. My mom was standing outside their room with her hands on her hips. Her face was red, and I could make out tears coming from her. I felt bad, but I did try to comfort her many times but she always told me to leave her alone. My dad flung a suitcase out of their room. My mom moved as he came out carrying another suitcase.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked hysterically.

"None of your god dam business women." He yelled while kicking a piece of luggage down the stairs.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't support this family alone." She yelled as he continued to kick pieces of luggage down the stairs.

"Do you think that's my fucking problem?" He yelled.

"The last time I checked you're part of this family." My mom yelled back.

"What family?" He yelled.

My mom stood there, she was unable to say anything back. More tears came down her cheeks.

"Thought so, this family fell part the day Timmy died. All thanks to that bitch upstairs" He said angrily pointing towards me.

I was unable to keep quiet anymore, "It wasn't my fault!"

"It's all your fault." My mother said speaking up. "I told you not to go to your friend's house."

"That's right, and now look what happened. Your brother is gone." He yelled.

"I miss him too, but there's no reason for you two to fight. Sure it may be my fault, but I'm not responsible for this." I said angrily pointing towards the luggage. I ran outside, towards the beach. I felt tears threatening to come down, but I held them back.

* * *

I spent an hour at the beach just sitting there, I slowly got up. I turned to face Ms. Stewart and her boyfriend sitting on a blanket in the private section of the beach. I noticed she looked uncomfortable. Curiosity rushed through me and I made my way over towards them, keeping out of their sight.

"Come on Miley." Mark whined.

"Look I told you so many times, not now." Ms. Stewart said sounding annoyed.

"Come on no one is around, no one will see." He said pouting.

"Mark, I work in this town. If a student happens to walk over here…" She began to say. I decided to pretend to talk on my cell phone while walking over towards them.

"Alright I'll call you later bye now." I said closing my phone. "Oh hey, sorry to intrude, but I always take this shortcut."

"Lilly! Oh it's fine." She said looking relieved. Mark on the other hand looked annoyed.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way." I sighed.

"Of course, us to. Why don't I walk you back up to Rico's?" She asked giving Mark a look that I couldn't make it out. I'm guessing she was embarrassed I caught them in the secret part of the beach.

"Oh well I'll get going, bye Miles." He mumbled. We watched him walk off.

"So let's get up to Rico's." She said leading me through the beach. "So are you going to the talent show tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm actually in it." I said while staring at my feet.

"Really? What are you doing?" She asked sounding amused.

"Oh I'm in a band, we're singing." I said looking into her perfect blue eyes.

We got near Rico's and noticed a small stage was being set up. Rico was hosting the talent show.

"So are you going?" I asked hoping she was.

"Well I was thinking about going, but now I'll be sure to go. "She said smiling.

"Great." I said happily.

"Your band better be good." She joked.

"Oh we will." I said as she walked away.

I sent Jake a text, it was time I told him.

* * *

I waited impatiently on the beach pacing back and forth. I really hope Jake wouldn't hate me. It was one thing to like a girl, but a whole other topic about being in love with your math teacher, I mean liking your math teacher, right? Right. I looked up to see Jake walking towards me.

"Hey Lilly." He said while brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Lilly are you okay? Are you going to be able to play tonight?" he asked looking concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, but there's something I really need to tell you." I said twiddling with my thumbs.

"You can tell me anything, don't be so nervous it's not worth it." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I said nodding.

"It can't be possibly any more nerve racking than what I told you." He said putting on a small smile.

"Hah well actually…" I said softly.

"It's okay Lilly, better out than in." He said.

"I know this is really weird, but I kind of have a thing for Ms. Stewart." I said looking down at my feet.

I heard Jake laugh. Great, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo.

"Is that all?" he asked still smiling.

"Wait you're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad, why would I be mad? It's not a big deal. If I wasn't gay, I'd defiantly want her too." He joked.

"Okay good." I said smiling feeling a lot better.

"Now I think we should get up to Rico's." He said grabbing onto my arm.

* * *

So far the talent show was pretty stupid. Two girls went up and tap danced, a girl went up and played the violin, two boys went up and attempted to rap, and some other girl read a poem she wrote. I looked out behind the stage, I saw Ms. Stewart along with a large amount of people sitting down. I began to feel nervous. Luckily Jake was to sing.

"Get ready for the band Unknown!" Rico yelled. "Featuring Lilly Truscott, Jake Ryan, and Matt Thomas!"

"We will be singing Falling for you." Jake yelled into the microphone

Semester's coming soon  
So I would like to mention  
I woke up in my room  
Alone, you're always welcome  
Next week my mum's away  
So now my future's brightened  
I'd ask to have you stay  
If I wasn't so frightened.  
I, I'm really falling for you  
I, hate what you're putting me through  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet don't know how  
Will someone please turn on the light?  
You showed up at my door  
Just like in a teen movie  
I said, "Are you the whore?"  
I paid to come and fuck me  
I guess she found it funny  
When I said, "Hello honey"  
The piercing in her belly  
They turned my legs to jelly  
I, I'm really falling for you  
I hate what you're putting me through  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet don't know how  
Will someone please turn on the light?  
Taking over my life  
But I don't seem to mind  
And there's no stopping you  
Taking me on a ride…

After the song was done, people were screaming and clapping. I felt relieved. They were now screaming encore. Rico motioned for us to sing again. Now it was my turn to sing the next song.

"Okay one more song, this one is called the hero dies in this one." Jake yelled.

As I leave here today, apartment 108  
I'll always keep you in my heart.  
Anderson is cold tonight,  
The leaves are scattered on the ground.  
I miss the seasons,  
And the comfort of your smile.

Sometimes this all feels like a dream.  
I'm waiting for someone to just wake me up,  
From this life.

As I look out at these fairgrounds,  
I remember how our family split apart.  
I don't think I ever told you,  
But I know you always did your best.  
And the hard times,  
They only made us stronger.

As I sit here all alone,  
I wonder how I'm suppose to carry on when you're gone.  
I'll never be the same without you,  
I love you more then you will ever know.  
So maybe now you finally know.  
Sometimes we're helpless and alone,  
But you can let it keep you weighted down.  
You must go on.

Do you ever feel like crying?  
Do you ever feel like giving up?  
I raise my hands up towards the sky,  
I say this prayer for you tonight,  
Because nothing is impossible.

As I sit here all alone,  
I wonder how I'm suppose to carry on when you're gone.  
I'll never be the same without you,  
I love you more then you will ever know.  
So maybe now you finally know.  
Sometimes we're helpless and alone,  
But you can let it keep you weighted down.  
You must go on.

Stay who you are.  
You must go on.  
Stay who you are.

The audience once again erupted with yelling and clapping. I smiled at Jake and Matt. I looked out to Ms. Stewart, she smiled and gave me a small wink.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up(:

I'm looking forward to writing next chapter

**Also I do not own Hannah Montana and these two songs used. The first one is by Busted and the second one is bye The Ataris. I thought these two songs fit the story.**


	9. Girl Fight

I was now in math class staring at the floor. Usually I was staring at Ms. Stewart, but I was trying to avoid her that so maybe, just maybe I wouldn't want her anymore. All I could hear was her voice, which made me think of her lips. I sighed and decided to give up my plan.

"Alright how does a worksheet sound?" Ms. Stewart asked the class.

No one answered.

"Okay then, I can tell you are all excited." She said sarcastically while passing out worksheets. I looked down at the paper, and yet again had no idea what to do. I was going to ask Amber but she just left for the bathroom.

I sat there for a few more minutes staring at the paper. It was still blank, it only had my name and the date on it. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see Oliver.

"What is it Oliver?" I asked impatiently.

"Baby you looking good today." Oliver said giving me a wink. At this Amber returned from the bathroom.

"Fuck off Oliver." I whispered. Amber came by and motioned me to move my desk towards her. Unfortunately Oliver did the same thing I did. I continued stare at my paper, and noticed Oliver was still staring at me. Before I knew it I felt a hand slide on mine thigh, I was hoping it was Amber. I looked up and Oliver had this goofy smile on this face. Shit.

I went to slap his other hand, but before doing this my arm hit Amber's pencil. I couldn't let her see Oliver's hand on my thigh.

"Amber! Let me get that for you." I said quickly. It was too late Amber was already leaning down for it. Here it comes.

"OH MY GOD OLLIE! WHY IS YOUR HAND THERE?" Amber screeched.

"What are you talking about babe, my hands on your thigh I thought?" Oliver said clearly playing dumb. At this Amber glared over at me. I looked over at Ms. Stewart, she was watching as though she was amused.

"YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Amber yelled jumping across her desk on me.

Amber began to slap me, I decided to hit back. I punched her right in the nose, blood was everywhere. She grabbed my hair, and started to pull on it. At this I grabbed her wrist, causing her to let go of my hair. During all of this Ms. Stewart was trying to stop us from fighting. Amber dug her nails in my arm, and I bit her arm.

"Lilly stop!" Ms. Stewart yelled. I automatically responded and got off Amber. I looked around. There was blood on the floor, mainly from Amber's nose. The whole class was now staring at us. The bell rang.

"You two stay here." Ms. Stewart demanded as they rest of the class walked out giggling.

"Amber why did you attack Miley?" asked Ms. Stewart.

"Cod dat bitch wad all oda my man." Amber shot out. It was hard to understand her because of her noise.

"Amber he put his hand on my leg! I was going to knock it off." I said angrily.

"That's enough. Amber nurse, Lilly stay here." Ms. Stewart said.

Amber gave me smile and walked out of the room.

"Do you honestly believe her?" I whined.

"No, I just need it to look like I was punishing you." She said getting something out of her desk.

"Thanks." I said feeling better. She pulled out a small first aid kit.

"Sit here, you have some nasty cuts on your face." She said fumbling around with her first aid kit.

"Here this might sting a bit." She said while putting her face close to mine. She examined the cuts a little longer than necessary (well that's how it felt for me) then dabbed something on it.

"That really stings." I hissed.

"Just grab onto my leg." She said cleaning my cuts. I couldn't believe what she said, but began to squeeze her thigh as she cleaned it some more. I tried not to smile at this.

"There, all set." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said feeling sorry I had to let go of her leg.

"Anytime, do you need a late pass?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to lunch." I said. "See yeah later."

"Bye." She said as I walked out of the classroom.

* * *

As I made my way to lunch I noticed a bunch of students were crowding around some kid.

"What are they doing?" I asked a random girl.

"Oh you know that kid Jake Ryan?" She asked.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked curiously.

"He's gay! Amber found out and told the whole school." She said laughing

"Fuck." I mumbled. I pushed my way past the students.

"Get fucking lost you fagot." A boy said to Jake.

"You're fucking pathetic you ass fucker." Another boy teased.

"Fuck off." I yelled pushing past the boys. I grabbed Jake who was backed up against a wall. I was pissed, how they fuck did Amber find out? I took Jake to the beach.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I felt so bad, people were assholes.

"Yeah great. The whole school isn't going to leave me alone now." Jake said kicking the sand.

"They'll get over it Jake, trust me." I reassured.

"Now Jackson will probably never talk to me again." Jake said frowning.

"It'll be fine, Amber's a bitch." I said giving Jake a hug.

"Didn't you two get into a fight or something?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it was great. How come you weren't in math?" I asked.

"I was with Jackson." Jake blushed.

"Oh, so Jackson and you skipped class to be with each other." I teased him.

"That'll never happen again now that he knows." Jake said miserable.

"Don't worry you never know. Now let's go to my place and watch movies." I said smiling.

* * *

Well hope you liked this chapter, **reviews would be great (:**


	10. Runaway

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock to shut it up. I went to sit up, but quickly fell down. My head was pounding me and my body was sore. Looks like Amber really hit me harder than I thought. It was finally Friday, at least I could sleep late tomorrow. I dragged myself out of bed, and went downstairs quietly. I went into the kitchen and took some Advil and went back upstairs to get ready for school.

I began to brush my teeth, but was disturbed by my cell phone ringing. I quickly finished brushing my teeth, and answered it just in time.

"Hello." I said while looking for something to wear.

"Hey, do you think you could pick me up?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" I asked. Jake did have a car, not that I minded driving him.

"Well I heard some kids were going to fuck with my car." Jake said sounding annoyed.

"What the hell, who told you?" I asked feeling extremely angry. Why can't they just leave him alone?

"Jackson did." Jake murmured. He always got embarrassed when he spoke of Jackson, it was cute. "He was going to drive me, but he said he had a doctor's appointment before school."

"Well that's good." I said smiling.

"Good that he had a doctor's appointment?" Jake asked slowly.

"No that he's talking to you. You know he might like you." I said seriously.

"That or he wants to be nice." Jake said.

"Well we'll see about that. I'll be there in like 15 minutes, I just have to throw on some clothes." I said.

"See yeah then." Jake said hanging up.

* * *

I quickly threw on some clothes, threw my hair up, and grabbed a muffin from the kitchen and made my way to Jake's house. When I got to Jake's he was on his front steps. He looked happy.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" I asked.

"I told my parents." He said smiling.

"What'd they say?" I asked eagerly.

"They said they always thought I was." He said laughing a bit.

"What? How could they, you like play football." I said sounding amused. Jake laughed at this.

"Just because you play football doesn't mean you're not gay. I don't know, they always had a feeling I was." Jake said calmly.

"Well that's good they don't care." I said smiling.

"I know, I feel great." Jake said happily.

Today was going just fine until Amber showed up to school. She missed most of the day, but unfortunately decided to show up during math. As soon as she walked in she gave me a dirty look. I knew this was going to be a horrible math class.

"Well nice of you to join us Amber." Ms. Stewart said eyeing Amber.

"Yeah whatever." Amber said taking a seat and began talking to Oliver. Ms. Stewart sighed and went back to her desk.

"Okay I'm stepping out for two minutes, can you all control yourselves?" Ms. Stewart asked. Some kids nodded. I looked down at my worksheet and decided to start it until Amber started with me.

"Lezzy Lilly." Amber teased as Ms. Stewart left. I whipped my head around. "Oh well that got your attention."

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I heard Matt asked you out, and you turned him down again." Amber smirked.

"Yeah so?" I asked growing annoyed.

"Matt's hot, and you don't like him. I think that's saying something." Amber teased.

"What the hell is it saying Amber?" I said my face turning red.

"Come on you hang out with that fucking homo." Amber said pointing to Jake. Jake looked pissed by this.

"And you always called me ugly, and I'm pretty dam hot." Oliver said fixing his hair.

"Mmm yeah he is." Amber said placing a kiss on Oliver's cheek.

"Jake, I know you want me but I don't swing that way." Oliver joked. Oliver made a huge mistake doing this, Jake punched him right in the cheek causing Oliver to fall right out of his chair. Most of the class stared in awe, and some even clapped.

"What's going on here, I leave for three minutes and this happens." She said pointing towards Oliver. "Who did this?"

"Lilly the dyke." Amber yelled as students laughed.

* * *

I don't remember getting up and leaving, and don't remember where I ran to. Before I knew it, I was somewhere I've never been to before. I sat on the pavement looking around. I saw a man walking towards me.

"Hey you." The man whispered.

"What?" I asked not caring that a complete stranger approached me.

"You look depressed, I can fix that." He said.

"Oh really how?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"This always helps." He said showing me a bottle of alcohol.

"Well since my dad uses it and he's a drunk, I guess it should." I said sarcastically

"Come on, it's only a one time thing." He said. I slowly thought about it. It was a one time thing, it wouldn't affect me.

"Fine how much?" I asked.

"For you twenty dollars." He said handing me a large bottle of vodka. "This should be enough to get you drunk but not kill you."

"Good to know, I guess." I said handing him the money. I watched him walk way, when he was out of sight, I opened up the bottle. Sip after sip I began to feel more and more sick. I saw a pair of headlights coming towards me, I stumbled out of the way. I began to laugh, at what I didn't know.

"Lilly! Lilly is that you?" A lady asked stepping out of her car.

"Uh Ms. Stewart?" I slurred.

"Lilly are you drunk?" Ms. Stewart asked sounding nervous.

"Um I don't know but you're pretty." I said hiccupping.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." She said blushing a bit and began to reach for me. I fell down.

"Lilly come on, you're going to get hurt." She said picking me up.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. "No one cares about me."

"I happen to care about you a lot. I did come looking for you, so did Jake but he had to go home. Do you have any idea where you are or what time it is?" She asked.

"Uh no." I answered.

"Lilly are you okay, you look like you're going to pass out?" Ms. Stewart asked as she placed me in her car.

"No…" I said before blacking out.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews they encouraged me to update(:

**Rikku's twin**:** your idea wil be coming up in chapter 15, well not the exact idea but the main part if it:)**

Any ideas for future chapters would be great I'm having trouble with later chapters, I will let you know which ones in advance before I post them. But it's not for awhile.


	11. So Close, But Yet So Far

**Lilly 8**

**Tim 12**

"_Timmy! Stop cheating." Lilly said as she slammed her hand on the stack of cards._

"_Aw come on Lilly, don't be a sore loser." Timmy whined._

"_There's no way you can get the ice princess every time, and I keep getting the stupid plum guy." Lilly complained._

"_It's not my fault you're horrible at Candy Land." Timmy complained._

"_It's not my fault you're a cheater!" Lilly yelled._

_At this a door slammed shut, causing Lilly to jump a little. The noise came from the kitchen. Both Lilly and Tim looked to see what was causing all the noise. There was their father. He looked unclean and smelled like alcohol._

"_Lilly go upstairs." Timmy whispered._

"_But Timmy I want to stay with you." Lilly said frowning._

"_I'll be up there in no time. Now please go." Timmy urged._

"_Fine, but you better be there." Lilly demanded._

"_I will." Timmy said. "Now go."_

_Lilly made her way upstairs, but stopped when she got to the top of the stairs. She watched Timmy put Candy Land away. She saw her dad walk out of the kitchen and into the room where Timmy was._

"_Tim." Mr. Stewart slurred. Timmy continued to clean up the board game._

"_Boy you better answer me." Mr. Truscott said his face growing red._

"_What is it?" Timmy asked not even bothering to look at him._

"_What's this shit?" Mr. Truscott said kicking the box._

"_Candy Land." Timmy said still not paying attention to his drunken father._

"_You should be out there and start shooting around. College ain't gunna pay for itself. You better get that basketball scholarship." Mr. Truscott said angrily._

"_Yeah sure. You know I'm only 12." Timmy said not seeming to care at all._

"_Stop playing pussy ass Candy Land and get the fuck outside." Mr. Truscott said grabbing Timmy by the shirt._

"_Leave him alone." Lilly yelled coming down the stairs._

"_Lilly go back upstairs, I'm fine." Timmy said giving her a small smile._

"_Lillian get the fuck upstairs you dirty bitch." Mr. Truscott roared._

"_Don't talk to her like that." Timmy yelled breaking free from his dad's grip. At this, Mr. Truscott began hitting Timmy._

"_Daddy! Daddy leave Timmy alone." Lilly pleaded._

"_Dad stop!" Timmy yelled._

_End of Dream_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was spinning and my head felt as though it was hit with a bat. My stomach hurt, I felt like I was going to puke. I looked around and saw a trash barrel. I emptied my stomach into it. I finally noticed I was somewhere I have never seen before. And these clothes, they weren't mine. Great, I totally got raped. I thought about jumping out the window until I heard a familiar voice.

"Miley, we had a date tonight, you can't just cancel on me." A man said. It sounded like Mark.

"Mark, Lilly is in there. I need to make sure she is okay." Ms. Stewart said as though she was annoyed by Mark.

"You shouldn't have picked her up in the first place." Mark said angrily.

"And leave her there passed out on the side of the road? Mark you're crazy." Ms. Stewart said not hiding the anger in her voice this time.

"How can you choose a student over me? Mark asked.

"Mark, get out." Ms. Stewart demanded.

"What? Are you saying were over?" Mark asked sounding astonished.

"Yeah, yeah that's exactly what I'm saying." Ms. Stewart said.

"Fine, but remember Miley you're lost without me." He said slamming the door shut.

I slowly walked out of the room I was in. Ms. Stewart was on the couch with her hand over her face. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Uh kind of. I'm sorry." I said nodding towards the door.

"Oh no don't feel bad." Ms. Stewart said perking up. "I was more worried about you than him."

"Well he is your boyfriend." I said frowning.

"He was my boyfriend." She said correcting me.

"Well thanks for taking care of me, I should go I don't want to bother you anymore than I have been." I said walking towards the door.

"Oh no please stay." She said getting up.

"Alrighty, um what time is it exactly?" I asked rubbing my head. It was throbbing.

"12:00, it's Saturday. Come take some Advil." She said walking into another room.

"Alright." I said following her.

"Here." She said handing me two pills. "Do you want to call your parents and let them know you're okay?"

"No, I doubt they noticed I'm gone anyways." I said sitting down.

"Why?" She asked looking concerned.

"Well my dad walked out, and my mom is a mess. She probably is passed out on the couch now." I answered before taking the Advil.

"Why did your dad leave?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know… they had a huge fight." I explained.

"Oh, well I'm sure they still love you." She said. I laughed at this.

"Um anyways what happened to my clothes? I didn't get raped before you found me right?" I asked looking down at the T-shirt and pajama pants I was now wearing. I noticed she turned very red at the question.

"Uh well I um kinda put some new clothes on you because yours were filthy." She mumbled.

"Oh thanks." I said putting on a small grin.

"I didn't see anything. Like I wasn't checking you out. I'm not a creep, not that you're ugly or anything. I'm going to stop talking now." She said quickly putting her hand over her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you aren't creepy at all." I said carefully. Wow this is awkward. How can I change the subject?

"Um I puked in your trashcan…" I said slowly. Way to go Truscott, that's flattering.

"Oh well I'll clean that up right now." She said leaving quickly.

It was kind of cute how she got all flustered, I thought smiling. She came back into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"So do you want anything to eat? "She asked.

"No thanks, I still don't feel too well." I said.

"Okay I'm just going to make some coffee." She said. She started to sing, and it sounded amazing. I smiled, she kind of reminded me someone

"You sound like someone I heard of before." I said wondering who it was.

"Oh who?" She asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh what's her name? Wait, Hannah Montana. Yeah you sound like Hannah Montana." I said. She laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Follow me." She said leading me back into the room where I woke up in. She opened up an ordinary closet, well at least I thought it was an ordinary closet. There was a set of doors with the letters HM on it. She opened up the door and turned on the lights, I couldn't believe what I saw. Hundreds of clothes, shoes, and purses were in it. The shelves were filled of things. Then there were many awards on the wall, and pictures of Hannah Montana with many people. A certain newspaper headline caught my eye. It said _Hannah's Last Concert _with a picture of Hannah Montana on the front page.

"Oh my god, you were Hannah Montana?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that was me." She said looking around the room.

"No way!" I gasped.

"Yeah way." She said laughing a bit.

"How come you stopped?" I asked.

"Well high school ended, and I really wanted to become a teacher. Plus Hannah was getting too old. So I retired her." She said.

"How come you never told anyone?" I asked

"I wanted to be treated normal. It was great, I could live the "famous life" and the "normal life." She said admiring the newspapers.

I went over to look at all the clothes but I tripped over a stool. Ms. Stewart tried to grab me to stop me from falling. But instead she fell, right on top of me. For what seemed like forever we just stared at each other. I could feel her breathing, my heart was beating faster and faster. I was entranced by her eyes, before I knew it my head was getting closer to hers. She didn't pull back. So close just… BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ms. Stewart jumped off of me.

"Shit I forgot about the coffee!" She yelled as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Fuck." I mumbled underneath my breath. So close. I picked myself up from the ground and closed up the closet. I made my way towards the kitchen. I saw turning off the fire alarm that was in the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" She asked smiling.

"Sure." I mumbled. Great, just great.

* * *

Well I hope this chapter suited everyone's need for more Ms.Stewart/Lilly time. If you have been reading and haven't left a review yet, that'd be great if you could. And for everyone who has been reviewing keep it up (: 


	12. Dad

We sat there drinking coffee in silence. I hope I didn't freak her out, but she seemed oblivious to what just happened. I shouldn't have even tried to kiss her. I don't know what overcame me. Sure I thought about it, but never thought I'd actually get the chance. It's not like we could be together or anything.

"Lilly are you okay? You haven't talked in the last 10 minutes." Ms. Stewart asked looking concerned.

"Oh no I'm fine just tired." I lied finishing off the rest of my coffee.

"Oh well I'll take you home?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah alright." I said putting my coffee mug into the sink. She went into the other room to get her keys.

"Okay well where do you live?" She asked leading me outside. I gave her directions to my house. The ride was quiet, I felt awkward.

"I have a question." Ms. Stewart said breaking the silence.

"Shoot." I said still looking out the window.

"What Amber said yesterday, is that true?" She asked.

"I didn't hear what Amber said.' I lied.

"Oh…" She said quietly.

"Yeah it was drowned out bye all the laughing, I just was mad and ran away." I lied again.

"Aren't you two supposed to be best friends?" She asked sounding curious.

"Um well did you ever have a best friend who you didn't like at all?" I asked. Wow this question was stupid I thought.

"Well not a best friend, but a friend." She stated.

"Well yeah, I don't really like Amber." I said looking back towards the window. "I live right here."

"Okay." She answered pulling over. I noticed my dad's car was in the driveway.

"What the hell." I whispered.

"What?" Ms. Stewart asked looking outside.

"Nothing, just my dad is home." I said opening up the door.

"Oh well that's good then." She said smiling.

"I guess you could say that. Well thanks." I said smiling.

"Anytime, see you on Monday." She said.

I waited until Ms. Stewart drove away. I didn't feel like going inside just yet. I decided to call Jake and let him know I was okay.

"Jake, it's me Lilly." I said.

"Oh you're okay that's great. Ms. Stewart actually called me last night." Jake said.

"Oh good." I said.

"Hey why don't you come over, I have something to tell you." Jake asked sounding happy.

"Okay I'll be there in a few." I said hanging up.

* * *

I made my way to Jake's wondering what he had to tell me. I got to his house and saw Jackson and him outside. I grew even more curious at this.

"Hey guys." I said. I noticed they were standing a little too close to each other.

"Jackson and I have something to tell you." Jake said smiling.

"Wait let me guess, you two are together." I said rolling my eyes. "It's pretty obvious you know."

"Lilly! Way to kill the moment." Jake said.

"Sorry, but I'm happy for you two." I said smiling.

"Thanks." Both Jake and Jackson said.

"You better not hurt him." I said nodding in Jackson's direction.

"Never." Jackson answered smiling.

"Okay well you two have fun, I better head home." I said waving goodbye.

* * *

When I got home I noticed the house was more quiet than usual. Usually my parents were arguing by now. I went into the living room to see them sitting on the coach together. They look happy.

"Um what's going on?" I asked sounding shocked.

"I decided to enter rehab, that's where I have been." He said smiling.

"So no more alcohol? "I asked smiling.

"No more alcohol. I decided to get this family back together again. How it used to be." He said smiling.

"Great." I said feeling a lot better.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't too great, it was needed though. Also this is really slow paced, but it will pick up. And I promise the wait will be worth it. Thanks so much for all the reviews they mean a lot, so keep it up (: 


	13. Tryouts

**Lilly 12**

**Tim 16**

"_Nice shot." Timmy said passing me back the ball._

"_I'll never be as good as you." Lilly said frowning._

"_All you have to do is practice and I bet you'll be fine. You do have awhile before high school." Timmy said shooting the ball. Lilly watched it go in and shook her head._

"_Timmy you're amazing." She said._

"_I'm not that good." Timmy answered shrugging his shoulders._

"_Timmy, you're the first freshman that made varsity in 25 years." Lilly stated._

"_That just means all the other freshman sucked." Timmy joked. Lilly laughed._

"_I just wish I could shoot a three pointer." Lilly said sadly._

"_Okay I want you to stand here." Timmy said pointing towards the three point line. They had a small court in their driveway. It was half of an actually court. Timmy measured and drew out where all the lines were._

"_But Timmy, I can't make a three point shot!" Lilly exclaimed._

"_Just stand there." Timmy said again._

"_Fine." Lilly said dragging her feet towards the three point line._

"_Okay, it's like a regular shot. I want you to shoot the exact way, but put more of your legs into the shot." Timmy said._

"_Alright." Lilly said soaking in what Timmy had said. She bent her knees a little more usual then released the ball. It went in._

"_I did it!" Lilly yelled happily. Timmy gave her a high five._

"_Great job." Timmy said smiling. "Told ya you could do it."_

_They sat down on the curb. Timmy started drinking out of his water bottle._

"_What time is your game tomorrow? "Lilly asked._

"_It's at 7:00." Timmy answered. "Are you going?"_

"_Timmy, I go to all of your games. "Lilly said as though she was shocked he would even ask something like that._

"_Just making sure my good luck charm will be there." Timmy said smiling._

"_Of course." Lilly said happily._

_End of flashback_

* * *

The once perfect court now had weeds growing out of the pavement. The lines that were once there were fading. The basket was barely standing. And the net was ripped. I never fixed it up because Timmy had done all of this. It was a way to remember him. I was in the driveway shooting around getting ready for varsity tryouts. Ever since Timmy died I had this dream of making varsity and winning the state championship for him. Timmy made it to the state championship two years in a row. He was crushed when he lost it, especially his senior year.

_Flashback_

**Lilly 14**

**Timmy 18, senior year**

"_Well folks this looks like it's going to come down to this final play. The Wildcats are down by two with five seconds left on the ball. They're taking it out" The commentator said._

_The Wildcats called a timeout. The players ran off the court. The players were sweaty and their faces were read. Timmy was one of the players out on the court, along with four others. _

"_Hopefully the Wildcats can win this one against the Cougars. Last year they had a devastating lost to their rivals, which were the Cougars. Well here they come. It all comes down to this." The commentator yelled excitedly._

_The boy slapped on the ball, calling a play. _

"_Cooper to Davis, and Davis to Stewart. Oh a screen set on Stewart! A wide open three pointer!" The commentator yelled standing up in his seat._

_3 2 1 Timmy shot the ball at the last second. It looked like it was going in. It spun around the rim, and almost went in but bounced out. The Wildcat fans went quiet. The Cougar fans roared with excitement. The Cougar fans and players rushed out to congratulate their players. Timmy was now on the floor slamming his fists on the ground. One of the players dragged him into the locker room. Lilly watched from the stands. Her father was furious and got out of the gym as soon as Timmy missed. Lilly made her way to the locker room a few minutes later. She knew Timmy would be in there for awhile._

_She watched player after player walk past her. They all looked sad. Some gave her a small smile or would pat her on the head. Cooper told Lilly that Timmy was the last one in there, and told her to go in. She slowly opened up the door and walked in. She saw Timmy off in the corner. He still had his basketball uniform on. He was sitting on a bench with his face in his hands._

"_Timmy…" Lilly whispered softly. Timmy turned around and looked up at Lilly. His eyes were red, it looked as though he had been crying._

"_Hey." He said quietly._

"_You did great you know." Lilly said walking over to him._

"_Lilly, I lost the game." Timmy said._

"_You scored 30 points." Lilly said sitting next to Timmy._

"_I never made the shot that mattered the most." Timmy said looking hurt._

"_If you never scored 30 points, that shot wouldn't have mattered at all." Lilly said pointing this out. They sat there in silence for five minutes until Timmy spoke up._

"_Promise me this." Timmy said._

"_Okay." Lilly said seriously._

"_I want you to make varsity and win the state championship for me." Timmy said._

"_I promise." Lilly said._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I finished shooting around. Basketball tryouts where for the next three days. I went into my house and took a quick shower. I put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I grabbed Jackson's science book that I borrowed and went over to his house to give it back. I knocked on the door and was greeted by his mother.

"Hey Lilly, come in." She said smiling. I stepped in.

"I have Jake's science book." I said.

"Oh he's up in his room, you can bring it up to him." She said.

"Okay thanks." I said politely. I made my way upstairs, and opened up the door. Wishing I had knocked. There was Jake and Jackson naked on Jake's bed.

"Oh Jake you're so good. Mmm harder." Jackson moaned.

"Oh my god!" I screamed flinging the book in Jake's room and ran out of the house. Jake's mom gave me a weird look. I wish I knocked. A few minutes later I felt my cell phone vibrate.

"Lilly." Jake said sounding tired.

"Uh hey." I said awkwardly.

"Thanks for my science book…" Jake mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"Anytime, um I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yupp see yeah." Jake said hanging up. Man that was awkward.

* * *

The next three days where basketball tryouts. They were three hours long. We did dribbling exercises, shooting exercises, and a whole lot of running. I was nervous, there were only five spots on varsity, and 12 new girls were trying out. At the final day of tryouts girls were being called in to have a talk to the varsity coach Mr. Jones, and Ms. Stewart, the assistant varsity coach. Girls came out crying. Finally my name was called and I entered the room to be greeted by Mr. Jones and Ms. Stewart.

"Lillian Truscott, Timothy's sister?" He asked. I'm not sure why but he made me nervous. Sure he was nice, but he always seemed serious.

"Yeah." I answered. My palms were sweating.

"Point guard, started for JV last year, junior..." He said reading off a piece of paper. "You know we're looking for a point guard."

"Yeah, that's what I heard." I answered nervously.

"I'm expecting great things out of you." He said still not showing any emotion. I swear I never saw that man smile.

"Of course…wait." I said realizing what he meant.

"Yes Lillian you're on the team." He said looking board.

"Oh right." I said happily leaping out of my seat.

"You may leave." He said. Ms. Stewart gave me a thumbs up when he wasn't looking. I smiled. Looks like I'll be seeing a whole lot of her this year.

* * *

Sorry if some people have no idea how basketball works p...thanks for all the reviews, keep it up. I was happier to see some new reviewers and a lot of people added this on their story alert thing. It's good to know that a lot of people are reading this. So review and I'll update soon (: 


	14. Shake It

I remember the first time I took notice to a girl. It was freshman year and she was in my theater class. I remember when I saw theater on my schedule, I wanted to switch out but couldn't. Like I seriously wanted to take theater, I had no idea how to act. It turned out not so many people could act. It ended up being a class where we played games basically everyday.

I first remember seeing her, Kim, talking to the teacher complaining she was in theater. She went on about how she was a junior, and should have gotten into the elective she wanted to. She ended up going down to guidance, but came back shortly because there were no other classes that she could switch into first period, which was theater. They were all full.

She was not only beautiful, but nice. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was different than most girls. She was popular, but was really smart. As time went on I fell even more in love with her. It hurt because she was so straight it was ridiculous. She always talked to me about boys who broke her heart.

But one day something happened, I'll never forget. It was my sophomore year, and she was a senior. We agreed to sign up for theater again so we could be with each other. Our friendship kind of faded over the summer, but was quickly back to the same way again, maybe even closer than before.

Anyways I'll get to the point. I had stayed after school for science to make up a test. When I finished I went to my locker. As I got the books I needed and didn't need I heard someone crying near the stairway. I could tell it was a girl. I hesitated at first to go over, but decided to. I wanted to make sure everything was alright. There she was, Kim, crying. I asked her what was wrong and she shook her head. We stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes, she had stopped crying. Until she asked me to do something.

She told me to close my eyes. I asked why, but she told me to just do it. I closed my eyes as told. A few seconds later I felt a pair of soft lips against mine. I quickly opened my eyes to make sure she was kissing me, and she was. I felt her pull back. She told me not to tell anyone. We kept this secret relationship up. No words were spoken. When she needed me I was there. It was strictly a physical relationship, not an emotional one. It stayed like this all year, until she went away for college. I haven't seen her since.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and basketball practice just ended. During the last two months our team had gone 15 and 5(15 wins and 5 losses). We qualified for the state tournament and had been having practice all week. Tomorrow was our first and hopefully not last playoff game. As I made my way to my car I noticed someone standing next to it. As I got a little closer I noticed it was Amber. Great I wonder what she could want.

"What is it Amber?" I asked in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Lilly I'm so sorry!" Amber cried. I was practically knocked over when she charged me with a big hug.

"Okay Amber enough fake crying." I said pushing her off of me.

"Fine." She said whipping away a tear. "Look I'm really sorry I started that rumor about Jake. But if it wasn't for me Jackson and him wouldn't be together right now."

"True but you shouldn't have in the first place." I said.

"Please Lilly, please! "Amber pleaded. She actually did look sorry.

"Eh I don't know Amber." I said tapping my foot impatiently.

"Lilly, please we have to be friends again." She said begging me. I thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but I may never trust you again." I said dully.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" She yelled hugging me.

"Just stopping hugging me." I said pushing her off me.

"Anything!" She said getting off of me. "I have something planned for you after your game tomorrow."

"Oh really and what is that?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Amber said. "Bye now."

I shook my head. Why did I have to be so nice?

* * *

It was about 6:00 by the time I got home. As I opened the door I was greeted by the smell of alcohol. Shit I thought. I called out my mom's name a couple of times. I became worried when she didn't answer. Her car was in the driveway. I walked into the living room to find my mom on the floor. Her head was bleeding, and she was badly bruised. I quickly checked if she was breathing. Luckily she was. I went into the kitchen to call 911, but was greeted by my father passed out on the floor.

The ambulance soon came and took both my mother and father away. They concluded that my father beat my mother while he was drunk. My father was sent to another hospital, one which I wasn't allowed to go to. They told me they would help him with his alcohol problem, secretly knowing that no one could help him. I sat in my mom's hospital room, until she woke up.

"Mom…" I said softly shaking her.

"Lilly?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me." I answered.

"My head hurts." She mumbled.

"Did Dad do this to you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"He was doing great too." I sighed. "What made him do it?"

"He had a dream of Timmy." My mom mumbled. "It's your fault."

I became mad when my mom said this. My dad was a drunk before Timmy died.

"I'm going, bye." I said having enough.

* * *

By the 4th period of the game, we had a huge lead. The score was currently 55-15 with two minutes left. It looks like we were going on to the next game. The coach just took me out to rest me for the next game. I scored 20 points. I noticed Amber came, with Oliver of course. When they weren't making out they were actually watching the game.

I was surprised that Matt came, he was sitting with a few of his friends. He really wasn't the sports kind of person. I heard he came to watch me, which was weird but kind of sweet? No matter how many times I told that boy no he still continued to follow me. I only put up with it because I felt bad.

I also felt Ms. Stewart watching me throughout most of the game. Maybe I was imagining it but it made me play better. Usually I don't look at my teacher's as friends, but I saw her as one. We talked often, we grew a lot closer every since the night she found me on the side of the road drunk.

The buzzer soon went off ending the game. We celebrated a bit, knowing we still had a long way to go. We shook each player's hand and made our way into the locker room. Even though we won Mr. Jones still pointed the bad things we did. But he did congratulate us, which was rare. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. I was more focused on Ms. Stewart. I decided to take a quick shower there because Amber was planning on taking me somewhere. I sent her a quick text letting her know I'd be out there in about 15 minutes.

As I got out of the locker room I was greeted by Matt. It looked as though he had been waiting for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked a little nervous.

"Hey Lilly." Matt said fidgeting with his fingers.

"Hey." I said looking around for Amber.

"Great game." He said smiling.

"Oh thanks Matt." I said happily.

"I need to tell you something." He said looking tense.

"Okay what's up?" I asked giving him my full attention.

"I think you already know, but I really like you." He said." And I really want to know if you want to be my girlfriend?"

I didn't know what to do. I felt bad for Matt. Right now I didn't really have time for this. Amber was really impatient.

"Look how about I think about it, and I'll let you know tomorrow." I said hoping it was a good enough answer for him. Apparently it was more than good enough, he replied with a huge smile.

"Alright take your time!" He said leaving happily. Poor boy I thought. Amber sent me a text back telling me to meet her in her car. I made my way to Amber's car.

"About time." She said impatiently as I opened up the door and got inside.

"Sorry, so what are we doing?" I asked curiously.

"Well I found a way to get us into a club." She said holding two fake ID's.

"Um that's great and all but one is a guy." I said examining the ID.

"Well it's a special night at the club. Men go in free if they wear a mask." She said holding up a mask.

"Okay, but I'm kind of a girl." I reminded her.

"Well this is why I bought this." She said holding up guy's clothes and a wig.

* * *

When we got to the club we instantly got in. Amber had these passes. I'm not sure how she set this all up. I was surprised that I actually looked like a boy. Amber instantly went out onto the dance floor. I on the other hand went to sit at the bar. I asked for water, I refused to drink alcohol ever again. Plus I promised Ms. Stewart I wouldn't. I felt someone sit next to me. I noticed it was a girl, I heard her ask for water. I gave her a glance and couldn't believe who it was, it was Ms. Stewart! At this the man gave us both water. She seemed to notice this. 

"You don't drink either?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"Nope." I said in a "manly" voice.

"Yeah I never was a fan of it." She said. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Wilford, Bruce Wilford." I said quickly. "How about you?"

"Miley Stewart." She said.

"Pretty name." I said bravely.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

Oh I love this song." She said. "I know we don't know each other but want to dance?"

I quickly looked around to see if Amber was by, I couldn't see her.

"Alright." I said taking her hand and led her to the dance floor.

_Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on  
_

_I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're gettin' so warm  
And I was thinking of ways  
That I could get inside  
(Get inside)_

The beat to the song was catchy. I placed my hands on her waist and she put her hands around my neck. We started rocking back and forth to the beat. I looked up at her (she was a few inches taller than me) and she smiled. I gave her one back.

_Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now_

I noticed she moved closer to me, her chin was resting on my head. I was shocked when she turned around and started to grind with me. I started to feel hot, really hot.

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

I bravely put my hands around her waist and slowly started to put my hands under her shirt. I felt her stomach. We stayed like this until she moved back around to face me.

_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it _

Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places  
That I could hide  
(I could hide) 

We stared into each others eyes still dancing to the rhythm of the song. I began to feel nervous, I hoped she didn't figure out it was really me. My hands were trembling.

_Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now _

Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it 

She put her head on my shoulder as we swayed back and forth to the music. I was breathing heavily, I never felt like this before. It felt so good to be this close to her.

_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it _

I saw you dancing  
And I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell  
That I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways  
To get you to stay tonight  
Body's shaking  
Tell me off so I can turn off the lights 

She slowly took her head off my shoulder and looked at me. The music was still going but we stopped dancing. Her head was moving in, her eyes were closed, and my eyes were now closed. Contact was made, her lips were against mine. Her lips were soft, I began to suck on her top lip, causing her to moan. I quickly pulled away when I heard Amber's voice. I looked up and Amber was looking around for me. She was calling different names, because we never agreed on my new name. I couldn't let Ms. Stewart see Amber, or let Amber see Ms. Stewart.

"I have to go." I said quickly.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. At least not like this I thought.

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it _

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it

* * *

Well here is some Liley everyone wanted. I decided to combine two chapters together because this last idea was suppose to happen in chapter 15 but everyone seemed eager so here it is. Thanks Rikku's twin for help with the club idea for this chapter. Anyways this chapter was the longest one yet btw (:

**So keep up the reviews:)**

The song I used is called Shake It, by the Metro Station. You should listen to it. Also I do not own Hannah Montana


	15. Alone

A week went by and I couldn't begin to describe how paranoid I was becoming. I felt as though Amber saw me kissing Ms. Stewart. She has been acting all different. She's been quieter, not that I'm complaining, but something seems a little off. But if Amber did see me, she surely would have made a big deal, come on it is Amber were talking about. But anyways I have been waiting an hour to get the okay to take my mom home from the hospital. I grew impatient and decided to go to her room.

Inside was a man in the suite, he was sitting next to my mom. She was reading a paper, and he was talking to her. My mom nodded her head from time to time. She seemed to have finished reading the paper, and the man handed her a pen. It looked as she was signing something. At this I came in to see what was really going on.

"Thank you mam, these will be official by tomorrow." The man said closing up his suitcase. He gave me a nod as he walked out of the room.

"Why aren't you ready?" I asked.

"I won't be out until later tonight." She said giving her attention to the television.

"I have a game tonight, I can't drive you home." I said. My mom or dad never came to one of my games after Timmy died.

"Well I'll just take a cab." She said turning up the volume.

"Who was that man?" I asked.

My mother continued to stare at the TV, tuning me out completely. I grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

"I will ask again, who was that man?" I screamed.

"My lawyer, now give me back that remote." She demanded.

"Why was he here?" I asked.

"I had to sign the divorce sheets." She said avoiding my eyes. The anger in me began to rise.

"What?" I asked my fists shaking.

"It's not working out, your father and me. It's over." She said still not looking at me.

"Do you even fucking care how I feel? Ever since Timmy fucking died, you two never looked at me the same way again. Did you ever think I needed someone to be there for me? Huh mom? No, of course you fucking don't." I cursed. All my anger was finally coming out.

I watched my mother stare at me.

"You two are fucking pathetic. Only care about yourselves, won't even speak of Timmy, you tremble at the thought of him." I yelled. I left not giving her a glance.

* * *

I practically ran into the locker room, the game was starting in ten minutes. I quickly threw on my uniform and basketball sneakers. I ran out of the locker room. As I got out onto the court Mr. Jones called me over. I explained to him why I was late, and he told me to go and take some shots to warm up.

As I shot I couldn't focus on basketball. I kept thinking of my mother's and father's divorce. I'm not sure why I was so angry. Maybe once they got divorced our family would have officially torn apart was the reason. My shots weren't going in, and I was becoming even more frustrated.

The game was about to start and we were called over to the bench. The commentator introduced the starter's names, me being one of them. The national anthem was sung by some girl or boy. I really don't know. I was having a hard time focusing as it was.

As the game started I was doing horrible. I missed open shots, and easy lay ups. I was 0 for 6 for foul shots, something I was usually good at. I turned over the ball so many times, I lost track after eight. Mr. Jones soon pulled me out.

At half time we were down by eight. He gave the five that would be out there next period, me not being one of them. I really didn't mind for once though, I'd just do horrible. I saw Ms. Stewart call me over.

"Yeah." I said frowning. I wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking concerned.

_Everything._

"Nothing I'm fine." I lied. I began to walk away, but only to be pulled back.

"Lilly, please don't shut me out." She pleaded. "I want to help you."

"Not now." I sighed. Man I felt like an ass. I walked away leaving her confused.

* * *

We ended up losing. I felt as though it was mainly my fault. I was given angry looks by my team mates. Mostly the seniors, this was their last chance. And next year would be my last chance. I sat in the locker room alone, crying. I felt someone behind me.

"Lilly." A voice said. I knew that voice, but I didn't turn around. I didn't want her to see me cry.

"Please go." I said to Ms. Stewart.

"Lilly I care about you." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I really do. You're really the only one. I appreciate it, it means so much. But right now, so much is going on." I said whipping away a few tears. I managed to stop crying.

"Lilly, you weren't yourself tonight. You usually put your teammates before you, no matter what's wrong." She said.

"I know, I know. It's just everything that has happened crashed down on me. I couldn't handle it." I said putting my hands on my face.

"When you need to talk, I'm here for you, always." She said leaving.

I was tired of her feeling sorry for me, I really was. And I knew if I told her about my parents, it would end up leading to my feelings for her. And I defiantly couldn't tell her that. I made possibly one of the worst decisions of my life, and I told Matt I liked him. I just had to get over Ms. Stewart.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and sorry if this one is a little short. Next chapter will be her Junior Prom with Matt. It will be about two months later. Well anyways review (: 


	16. Junior Prom

**Lilly 14**

**Timmy 18, Senior Prom**

_Flashback…_

_Lilly watched Timmy adjust his tie in the bathroom mirror. His tuxedo was black, with a gold tie. His date was going to wear a gold dress. They had been going out for two years, her name was Melody. He was going to pick her up in a half an hour. Lilly helped him tie his shoes as he finished shaving_

"_Don't forget to brush your hair." Lilly reminded him, handing Timmy a comb._

"_Thanks Lils." He said taking the comb and attempting to make his hair neat. His brown skater hair had become even curlier than usual._

"_You know, you should have gotten that trim." Lilly said._

"_The ladies love the flow Lils." He said still attempting to comb his hair._

"_Sure.' Lilly laughed as she walked over to help him with his hair. Timmy threw down the comb in defeat._

"_It's impossible." Lilly sighed patting down his hair. "Well if the ladies love the flow so much then it shouldn't matter."_

"_True that Lils." He said now brushing his teeth. Lilly left the room to get the rose Timmy was suppose to give his date._

"_Oh thanks Lils you saved me." Timmy said happily taking the rose._

"_I knew you'd forget to buy her one." Lilly said._

"_How much was this?" Timmy asked taking out his wallet._

"_It's on me Romeo." Lilly said pushing away the money._

"_Thanks." He said smiling._

"_You know, you better help me get ready for my prom." Lilly said._

"_Eh I'm not too sure about that." He said looking at himself in the mirror._

"_Why?" Lilly asked._

"_Because I might kill your date before you get the chance to go." He joked as he turned around and faced Lilly._

"_I can't wait to prom." Lilly said dreamily._

"_You have awhile to go kiddo." Timmy said._

_They both walked downstairs to be greeted by their parents. Mrs. Truscott was smiling and Mr. Truscott was sober, for once._

"_You know that date of yours really should be here." Mrs. Truscott sighed._

"_They did invite dad and you over you know." Timmy said._

"_Well you know how I feel about people." Mrs. Truscott said fiddling with the camera._

"_Yeah Ma, anyways lets get the pictures taken so I can get going." Timmy said._

_Mrs. Truscott took a few pictures of Timmy alone, before Timmy pulled Lilly in._

"_What's she doing?" Mrs. Truscott asked._

"_I want my lil sis in my pictures if you don't mind." Timmy said smiling at Lilly._

"_Fine, if you really want her to be." Mrs. Truscott said dramatically._

_...End of Flashback_

* * *

I sat in my room staring hopelessly in the mirror. Matt was supposed to be here in 15 minutes and I still had to fix my hair. The last two months with Matt had been horrible. He has been repeatedly trying to sleep with me. Seriously, no means no. But he's a stupid boy and doesn't get it. I was wearing a baby blue dress that fell right below my knees. Amber helped me pick it out, surprisingly I actually liked it. I put my hair up in a bun and made my way downstairs to wait for Matt.

My mom wasn't home, and Matt's parents were coming over for pictures. It was going to be pretty embarrassing. What parents do miss their kid's prom? Mine do of course, oh well I guess there's always next year. I heard a knocking at the door, I opened there to see Matt standing there with his parent's.

"Hey babe." Matt said greeting me with a sloppy kissed. I held back my disgust.

"Hey." I said turning red. I don't know how Matt could do that with his parent's right behind him. His mom gave me a hug, I met her before, but I never met his dad.

"Well son you were right she is a hottie." He said winking at me. I gave a fake laugh hiding my disgust.

"Well let's get these pictures out of the way so we can go." Matt said grabbing onto me.

"Lilly sweetie, where are your parents?" She asked taking out her camera.

"They have a work thing." I lied.

* * *

The music was blasting through the doors as we entered the hall the school rented. Lights were flashing and there were many tables. Each couple was assigned to one to share with other couples. Everyone was mostly on the dance floor. I also noticed there were chaperones. Principle Franklin, vice principle Lewis, Mr. Marcus, and Ms. Stewart. I was in awe, she had a black dress on that rested right under her knees.

"Come on lets get dancing." Matt said dragging me onto the dance floor. As we danced I saw Amber and Oliver grinding heavily in the corner, occasionally making out. Matt saw me looking over.

"Mmm that looks like fun." Matt said grabbing onto me. I groaned.

"Um I'm feeling thirsty, I'll be right back." I said walking away.

"Okay babe." Matt said while eyeing a girl.

"I'll have water." I said to the man.

"Here you go sweetheart." He said handing me a glass of water. I went over and sat at a random table. I watched Matt dancing with five girls at once. I sighed, I really must break up with him soon.

"Hey." Ms. Stewart said. She took a seat next to me.

"Hey." I said giving her a smile.

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked sounding a little jealous. Or at least that's what it sounded like to me.

"There." I said pointing to him and five other girls who were practically on top of him.

"Oh wow." She said looking shocked.

"Its fine, I never really liked him anyways. He was just there." I said finishing off my water.

"You should be having fun, it is your prom after all." She said.

"Always next year." I said reminding her.

"Well then why don't we go outside and talk?" She asked. I nodded and she led me outside.

"So…" I said. I heard a familiar song play from inside the hall.

_I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
One look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face_

"What's going on?" She asked.

_Do you remember when we used to dance  
And incidence arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. The way you acted the last basketball game. The way you have been shutting me out for the pat two months." She said sounding hurt.

_It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

I told her about my parents. How they divorced, how my dad beat my mom, and how my mom hated me. I told her how much I missed Timmy. And I told her that it hurt that my parents were never there for me, how I had no one to talk to. I felt pathetic.

"…and it's just that no one loves me." I finally said.

_And now you find yourself in 82  
The disco hotspots hold no charm for you  
You cant concern yourself with bigger things  
You catch the pearl and ride the dragons wings_

She sat there after I finished. It looked as though she was carefully choosing her words.

_And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone  
What were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambition you remember well_

"Lilly, I hope you know that I love you." She said softly. I smiled at her, I never heard anyone say it they way she did. Only Timmy was the one to say I love you, and mean it.

_It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

"Lilly, Lilly! " Matt yelled. "Oh there you are."

"What is it Matt?" I asked sounding annoyed. He killed the moment.

"Come on lets go." He said.

"Have fun Lilly. No drinking!" Ms. Stewart yelled as Matt pulled me away.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked Matt for the fifth time.

"Where here." He said pulling into an empty parking lot.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked nervously.

"Come on Lilly enjoy the moment." Matt said leaning in to kiss me.

"Fuck off Matt. "I said pushing his face away.

"Lilly come on!" He said attempting to kiss me again. This time I punched him in the nose and told him I'd call the cops if he tried again.

"Take me the fuck home." I yelled.

"But Lilly...'He whined.

"Now!" I yelled again.

As I arrived home, I told Matt it was over. I walked into the house to find my mother on the couch with some man.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Prom mom." I said running upstairs. Hopefully next prom would be a lot better.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I personally thought that last chapter wasn't that good. I also do not own the song used in this chapter. It's called Heat of the Moment, by Asia. Well anyways review (: 


	17. Girl Fight Agian

I sat all alone in my room. It was a Sunday night and there was no where to go. I felt myself sinking past the depression stage, now it was more like I'm going crazy and I don't give a fuck stage. I had more than enough dreams involving Ms. Stewart, no not those kinds of dreams. Just the normal ones when I see her, or I'm trying to find her. But those always kill me, it's horrible I'm constantly thinking about her. But now when I sleep, I dream of her. Hell it's not like I'm doing anything "bad" with her. It's like my life, I can see her and talk to her, but can never have her. 

I already tried the lets not talk to her or look at her stage. But that clearly wasn't working. The school year was ending, and I wouldn't see her for a whole summer. Oh how that would kill me. I was hoping to forget about her, but these dreams constantly kept her in my mind. I didn't want to fall in love with her, it wasn't like that. At first I was like great a hot teacher who I could stare at during math class. I always hated math, and I thought she'd make it a little more interesting. But oh, did she make it _a lot_ more interesting. Before I knew it, I fell in love with her. Why did she have to be so perfect? I don't even think she knows how perfect she is. I'm surprised guys aren't lining up to be with her.

Now the next thing that screwed me over was kissing her. Sure I kissed a fair amount of guys, but it never felt amazing. I just always thought oh this is how a kiss should feel. But then Kim kissed me, and I never felt anything more amazing. Well until Ms. Stewart kissed me, well she didn't know. I was dressed as a guy. But I still did kiss her, and now I knew how it felt. I just wanted more. And you know what really sucks? I have absolutely no chance with her, none. Number one, she's defiantly straight, I mean she told me about all the boys she dated. Number two, she's my math teacher who is 23, and I'm 17. That's a six year age difference, well actually five because she just turned 23, and I'll soon be turning 18. And number three, let's say she "loves" me. It's not like she'd tell me. One that would ruin her life if anyone found out and it's hard to keep a secret relationship. Or she'd be too afraid to tell me because she wouldn't know if I'd feel the same way back. Well anyways that made me feel so much better. I looked over at the clock, it was 12:00. I turned off the lights, and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

I dragged my feet as I went to my next period class. Today was another boring day. I wish I was graduating this year, sadly I had to be here for a whole other year. At least it was the last day of school. As I made my way to my locker everything seemed normal until I heard yelling. The yelling sounded like Amber. I quickly made my way to the noise. There Amber was screaming at Oliver. Oliver was on his knees. There also appeared to be banana smoothie all over his head. With one last yell Amber slapped Oliver across the face.

"Come on Lilly." Amber yelled dragging me to math.

"Amber calm down." I yelled as she pulled me into math. I pulled my arm away from her finally. I was losing the circulation because she was gripping it so tight.

"Calm down! How the fuck can I calm down when that slut fucked my boyfriend." Amber yelled.

"Wow watch the language." Ms. Stewart said entering the classroom. Amber completely ignored Ms. Stewart and went back to complaining to me.

"…so then he wouldn't answer his cell phone, IM me back, email me back, text me back, or answer his house phone. So I went over to his house, I even knocked and no he wouldn't answer! And you know why?" Amber asked angrily still not lowering her voice. I noticed Ms. Stewart was listening to this convocation, she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh why Amber?" I asked trying to care.

"Because he was too busy fucking that slut Ashley!" Amber yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Language." Ms. Stewart mumbled as she brought her attention back to the papers she was grading.

"There she is." Amber whispered angrily as she pointed to Ashley, who was now flirting with Oliver.

"Oh well I'm sure you can talk to her after class…"I said going to my seat.

"I don't think so come on." Amber said pulling me by my shirt. Ms. Stewart didn't see us leave.

"Bitch get the fuck over here." Amber yelled.

"Are you talking to me?" Ashley asked bringing her attention to Amber.

"Look Amber leave Ashley alone. There's enough room on the Ollie Trolley for everyone." Oliver said winking.

"No Ollie, you're mine. "Ashley said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"What's going on?" Jake asked walking towards me.

"There fighting over Oliver." I said rolling my eyes. "Why is like everyone in the hallway?"

"I don't know, my teacher isn't doing anything so I just left." He said looking at Amber who was now screaming at Ashley.

Before I knew it I saw Amber fling herself on Ashley. She was on Ashley's back tugging at her hair. By now a huge group of kids had formed around them. I saw Amber fly off her back and Ashley came down right on top of her. Ashley began slapping Amber, but that soon ended when Amber punched Ashley in the eye, then soon the nose. A crack was heard, and blood went everywhere. Ashley's nose had to be broken. I quickly ran to the scene were Amber continued to hit Ashley. I grabbed Amber, it wasn't easy holding her back.

"Lilly, let me lose now! "Amber screamed.

"Amber you're gunna kill her if you keep it up." I said still holding Amber back from Ashley.

By now the principle had came over. He quickly called the nurse when he saw Ashley lying on the ground.

"Who did this?" He yelled, his face turning red.

"Amber did sir." Oliver said pointing at Amber.

"You, office now." He said angrily. "Way to ruin the last day."

I quickly let go of Amber as she followed him to his office. Me and the rest of the students went back to our classes. The bell shortly rung. I began to pack up my stuff.

"So what went on out there?"Ms. Stewart asked walking towards me. I explained the huge fight between Amber and Ashley.

"It's my fault, I should have been watching Amber after she had that fit." Ms. Stewart sighed.

"Nah I should have stopped her, she did drag me out there." I pointed out. "So what do you think is going to happen to Amber?"

"She'll probably have community service over the summer." Ms. Stewart said.

"Oh man she's going to hate that." I said already feeling the annoyance of listening to her complain to me all summer.

"So how's what's his name?" Ms. Stewart asked, her face turning a little red.

"Huh, oh you mean Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah him…" She said softly.

"I broke up with him after prom." I said.

"Oh why?" She asked smiling a bit.

"He tried to…you know." I said hoping she would catch on.

"That pig." She said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Yeah, well I haven't talked to him since." I said smiling.

"Isn't he in your band?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I see him but we don't talk." I said.

We stood there for a bit.

"Well I'm going to miss you." She said frowning.

"I know, but there's always next year." I said trying to perk up.

"Right." She said trying to smile.

"Well, see you in two months…"I said. Before she answered she pulled me into a hug.

Right then I knew this summer was going to be the worst summer ever.

* * *

Once again thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm going to skip past the summer, and go into her senior year. Well anyways reviews are great.:) 


	18. Shocked

Once again summer was coming to an end. School was to start in a week. Nothing really changed over the summer. Amber was stuck doing community service most of the time. Oliver and Ashley were still together, but who knows how long that will last. I spent most of my time with Jake, I even went to Florida with his family and Jackson. Other than that I mostly spent my time working. I haven't seen my dad in months. Apparently he changed his name so he could start over. He sent me letters every once and awhile.

Apparently his rehab was almost done and he hasn't drank since the incident. He even told me he started seeing someone. I was happy for him, when he wasn't drunk he was a great dad. I made sure to tell him that. Anyways he never told me about his new name, he said he still wanted me to see him as a new person. He wanted me to see him as a person who changed for the best. I didn't feel like telling my mother that I was still contacting him, I don't want to deal with her flipping out.

I was on my way to Jake's for lunch. Jackson would be there, he slept over last night. Only because Jake's parents are on a cruise for a week. When I got there I knocked on the door no one answered. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I decided to go for the spare key, which was underneath the flower pot. I quietly opened up the door, not wanting to wake them if they were still sleeping. I walked upstairs to Jake's room. I was about to open up the door until I heard noises coming from inside.

"Come on Jake, you got to slide it in now!" Jackson yelled.

"No, I can't! There's not enough room." Jake yelled back.

"Give me your stick!" Jackson demanded.

"No, come on I need to get it past that blob thing." Jake whined.

"Hurry before Lilly comes. She'll want to join us." Jackson said.

"Eh I'm not sure if she's into these kinds of things, but here you go." Jake said.

"Jake, your stick is all wet and warm. You shouldn't get so nervous. "Jackson complained.

"Sorry but it just keeps popping out at me." Jake whined.

"Your right this is hard, I can't get it to slide over." Jackson said.

I tried not to gag as I pictured what was happening.

"Um guys, what are you doing in there?" I asked nervously.

"Oh Lilly good, come in. Maybe you could get Jake's stick to work." Jackson said.

"I'm not sure, I think you'd do a better job." I said quickly.

"No, I can't do it, only you can. "Jackson said.

At this Jackson came and opened the door. There was Jake standing in front of the T.V. playing pacman. He had one of those old fashioned sticks you used, instead of a remote.

"Come on Lilly, Jake can't get past those blobs because his directional stick won't shift over. Those stupid blobs trap him in the corner not giving him enough room. Then to top it off his hands constantly sweat because the blobs make him nervous. Which causes him to have a bad grip on the stick." Jackson sighed. I laughed a bit and agreed to help after explaining what the "blobs" really were.

* * *

After another hour of playing pacman we decided to eat.

"Hey aren't we supposed to get our schedules today?" Jake asked Jackson.

"Yeah I think so. I'll go get the mail. "Jackson said getting up.

"No, I will." Jake said also getting up. Jackson smiled.

"I love you. "Jackson said kissing Jake.

"Love you to. "Jake said grinning.

I began to feel nervous, I forgot all about schedules, and Ms. Stewart. Sure I didn't forget about her right away, but I did a pretty good job. I stopped thinking about her constantly but once and awhile she'd cross my mind.

"Hey guys thanks and everything but I gutta run." I said leaving before they got a chance to say goodbye.

I probably drove 70 m.p.h on the way back to my house. I had this weird pain in my stomach. I was even sweating. Since the second I heard about the schedule and actually realized how close school was, I couldn't stop thinking of her.

I pulled into my driveway and dashed out of the car. I ran over to my mailbox. Garbage, bills, more garbage, dad's letter, here we go school letter. I quickly tore open the envelope, I scanned down reading my classes and teachers. Ms. Stewart wasn't on it. I frowned and closed back up the envelope. I guess I always had basketball season.

I slowly made my way inside, feeling a bit depressed. I quickly hid my dad's letter in my jacket pocket. As I went into the living I saw my mom on the phone. She looked serious. A couple of seconds later she hung up and faced me.

"They think they have a lead on Timmy's killer." She whispered. I dropped the mail I had in my hand. No, it couldn't be.

"What?" I asked weakly.

"Well they've been investigating his murder for awhile." She said trying to act casual.

"What?" I asked anger rising in my voice. "You never told me this. How long?"

"A good two years now. "She said quietly.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I yelled. I started for my room.

"You dropped this." She said handing me an envelope. I went to grab it but she quickly pulled away. She read the front of the envelope.

"Why are you in contact with your father?" She asked.

"Because I can." I answered sharply snatching away the envelope.

* * *

The rest of the week went by incredibly fast, bringing school. The same boring routine happened, like on any first day. Every teacher went over their classroom routines. We were called down to the auditorium for an assembly. They had told us not to slack off just because we were seniors. Then afterwards a bunch of things about college. I looked around for Ms. Stewart but she wasn't there. After the assembly I went to my locker to get what I needed. I felt a tap on my back, it was Ms. Stewart.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"How was your summer? " She asked.

"Pretty good, I went to Florida and worked mostly. "I answered standing up. "How was yours?"

"Good, just stayed around town mostly. I've been taking care of my father." She said frowning a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's fine. "She said smiling a bit.

"You know it's not the same without you as a teacher." I said deciding to change the subject.

"I know I miss seeing you everyday. Who's your teacher now? "She asked.

"Mr. Harris, I hate him." I said noticing a strange look coming from Ms. Stewart.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. "She said smiling a little. "Well if you need help you can always ask me, I can't have you flunking when it comes to basketball season."

"Don't worry, I'll try." I said.

"Well I'm going to get going. I'll see you later." She said walking away. I watched her walk away and decided to head home.

As I walked out of school, I saw Ms. Stewart in the faculty parking lot. I saw her with a man. I grew curious, and walked closer. I felt my heart drop as I watched her kiss him. But the next thing I noticed was even worse. She was kissing my father.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been really busy. Once again thanks for all the reviews. A lot of things happened in this chapter, some good and some bad. I combined this chapter with another. Well anyways hope you liked it, so review and let me know. 


	19. Happy 18th?

I stood there dumbstruck as I saw them begin to talk. My first thought was to run over there and start flipping at my dad. But then I remembered he was under a new identity. I began to wonder if he told Ms. Stewart his real age. According to my dad's letter he claimed of having a girlfriend near the end of July. I couldn't take it anymore, and decided to go over.

"Hey Ms. Stewart." I said smiling.

"Oh hey Lilly." She said. I looked over at my Dad. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh who's he?" I asked pointing towards my dad.

"Oh his name is Chad Logan." She answered happily.

"Oh. Chad I hope you're treating her right, she was a great math teacher and a great coach." I said glaring at him.

"I didn't know…"He said slowly. He looked nervous.

"Well of course you didn't know. "She said.

"How old are you Chad? "I asked.

"Lilly you can't just ask that." She said seeming a little shocked.

"No it's fine. Look there's something I need to tell you Miley." He said avoiding my eyes.

"I'm not Chad Logan. It's a new name they gave me after I left rehab. I'm not 30, I'm really 40. And I'm Lilly's father." He said turning red with embarrassment. Ms. Stewart stood there speechless.

"I can't believe I didn't see this. Well you do two look alike." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, at least we didn't get too far into the relationship." He said.

"I have to go." She said walking away. I gave my dad a dirty look and followed after Ms. Stewart. I walked over to car, she was in it crying. I softly knocked on her window. She unlocked her car and told me to go around to the passenger's seat.

"Ms. Stewart…"I said.

"You can call me Miley, were not in school. "She said.

"Miley, are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Lilly, it's been hard with my dad dieing and everything. I just thought having a boyfriend would make me feel better. It didn't at all. It's just ever since I kissed this boy, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Only I don't know who he is, he left right after we kissed." She said crying.

No, she couldn't be talking about the club? I wanted to ask but it would be too obvious.

"Worst off all I knew I was dating your dad, I just needed someone there for me." She said looking guilty.

"It's fine, I'm here for you now. How'd you find out it was my dad?" I asked giving her a small smile.

"I have my ways. And I just messed up so bad." She said sounding miserable.

"Everybody makes mistakes." I said singing her lyrics. She laughed a bit.

"You should be happy, it's your birthday today." She said finally looking up at me.

"Oh yeah…" I said totally forgetting.

"Don't tell me you forgot." She said.

"Uh no, I think Jake's having me over." I said. I looked out my window and noticed my dad was going into a taxi.

"Hey can you follow that taxi, I need to make sure my dad isn't going anywhere he shouldn't be going." I asked.

"Of course." She answered starting the engine. We were about five cars behind my dad, I noticed the taxi stopped in front of a local pub. There were still a few cars in front of us.

"Hey thanks, I'll just get out here." I said.

"Alright Lilly, and is it okay if we never mention this again?" She asked still looking embarrassed.

"Of course." I said opening the door.

"And if this helps, we only kissed. Did nothing more. "She said looking down towards her feet.

"Okay good." I said feeling a little better.

I walked into the bar getting weird looks from a few people. I looked around for my dad. Finally I saw him at the very end of the bar. He already finished his first drink, which looked like beer. He was going on his second as I walked over. 

"Dad…"I said.

"What he fuck do you want?" He mumbled downing his second beer. I watched as he ordered another.

"You could have at least waited until I fucked her." He grunted.

"Dad stop. "I said noticing the beer was starting to affect him. My dad wasn't like this, well when he wasn't drinking that is.

"Come on, stop now. We could go home and celebrate my birthday like we used to." I said watching him down yet another beer.

"Like I would want to celebrate your fucking birthday." He said angrily.

"Some things will never change." I whispered as I left the bar.

* * *

I finally arrived to Jake's house feeling pretty tired. I had to walk all the way over. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. Luckily the door was unlocked so I went in. The lights were off, and I went for the light switch. As I turned it on I found a bunch of people in Jake's house yelling surprise at me.

"Lilly!" Jake said yelling over the music which was now playing. "Great party huh?"

"Jake you didn't have to do all of this for me." I said smiling.

"Lilly you only turn 18 once, you're an officially an adult." He said smiling. I noticed his breath smelt a bit like beer.

"Jake have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Aw come on Lilly, it won't kill you." Jake said handing me a beer.

"I guess…"I said opening the beer and taking a sip.

"Well Jackson is calling, have fun!" He said walking away. I turned around and spit the beer into a plant.

"Hey are you gunna drink that?" Some boy asked.

"Um no." I said letting him grab the beer out of my hand. I sighed and sat down on the stairs. I watched people dance, it looked like they were having fun. I couldn't even have fun all thanks to Ms. Stewart. There just had to be a way to get over her.

"Hey." A random boy said.

"Um hi." I said as I watched him sit down next to me.

"Wanna go upstairs birthday girl." He said smiling. Of course my first though was no, but maybe this could help me get over her.

"I'd be delighted." I said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

* * *

Yes, Lilly did have sex with this random kid. Well anyways thanks for all the reviews, keep it up (:

PS: Be patient with the Liley.


	20. Gone

This school year was already off to a fast start. Before I knew it basketball season had started. We were 19-1. Losing to our rivals the Cougars. We were now in the locker room and preparing to go out for our second play off game. If won it would bring us to the semi finals. We were playing the Jaguars. I felt pretty confident with this game.

"Lilly, are you coming?" Rebecca, a girl on my team asked.

"Yup." I said jumping up. I laced up my shoes and made my way to the court to line up with my team to do our traditional two laps before the game. We waited until Ms. Stewart put the warm-up CD on, then we began to run. She smiled at me as I passed her. I gave her a small smile back and looked towards the stands to see who came. They were pretty filled. As we came to the end of the second lap I couldn't believe what I saw. There was my mom at the door paying for a ticket.

She noticed me looking at her and waved at me. I smiled back. We began to do warm-ups taking lay-ups, jump shots, and passing drills. Our names were announced and the National Anthem was sung by some girl who went to our school. After that it was finally time for the game to start.

It didn't look too good at first when the Jaguars scored the first basket. But I was able to sink a three in thanks to a good screen. The first half ended well for us. We were up 30 to 20. At half time we went into the locker room. Coach seemed pretty happy for once, he was usually in a horrible mood. He spoke mostly positive and little negative. As he finished up we began to walk out of the locker room. I looked over at Ms. Stewart who motioned me to come over to her.

"Hey." I said happily.

"You're doing great tonight." She said smiling.

"Yeah, the whole team is doing great." I said proudly. Our team has grown closer than it ever had been. Last year we argued a lot and didn't get along too well. Our chemistry was a great part to our success.

"My mom is here too." I added. Ms. Stewart knew that my mom hadn't been to a basketball game since Timmy's death. Sometimes I do get mad, but I realize it's hard for her. The only reason I'm playing is because of my promise to Timmy. I lost my love for basketball the day that he was murdered. Even though my mom was an ass, I still loved her.

"Really? Lilly that's great. Maybe she'll finally get over Timmy's death." She said not realizing the last part of the sentence would upset me until she noticed that face I made at the mention of this.

"Oh, Lilly I'm sorry for bringing that up." She said frowning. "I should think before I speak, it just slipped out."

"Ms. Stewart it's fine, really." I said smiling a bit. "I should really get back out there, I'll see you later!"

* * *

The rest of the game went by in a flash. We were doing awesome. We were able to be up by 30 points going into the 4th and final period. I developed the habit of looking over at my mom when I scored. She would yell my name and clap. Sure I had other people cheering me on, but this was different. My mom had barely paid any attention to me since Timmy's death. But now she looked as though she actually cared. It only motivated me to do better. By the end of the game we won 65 to 32. I had 35 points, a career high for me.

Finally, we were going to the semi finals. We've made it to the semi finals almost every year, but usually lost. I was so close to completing my dream. Oddly enough our rivals the Cougars were still in it, they were playing the winners of another game. If we won the semi finals, and if they won their semi final game then we would verse them in the finals. Us and the Cougars always had a rivalry going on. Beating them in the finals would be even better than beating another team in the finals.

After my coach had another talk with us and told us what time to be there for the semi final game we were allowed to leave. For once I actually felt happy. All we had to do was beat some team we beat like four times, and then hopefully we'd be off to the finals. As I walked out of the locker room I saw my mom facing the wall. She was talking on her cell phone. As I grew closer I noticed her breathing was heavy and she seemed nervous. She shut her phone when I finally was with her. As she faced me her eyes were puffy.

"Lilly, your father is dead." She said shaking a bit.

I didn't know what to say. My dad was dead. I know he messed up in life, but he wasn't like that really. He wasn't mean and cruel. It was alcohol it made him that way. I never got to say goodbye to him, or tell him that I still love him. He made me feel like shit for so many years, some people wouldn't care if they had an alcoholic dad. But I cared, I cared a lot. I felt tears slowly coming down my face.

"How?" I managed out. He couldn't be dead, maybe this was a joke.

"He finally drank too much, and his liver stopped working. He was dead for a couple of days. People became suspicious when his mail began to pile up outside his apartment. The neighbors called the police, and they broke down his door. They found him lying on the ground. There were so many beer cans around him." She said also crying.

"I can't believe it." I said now crying even harder.

"It'll be okay hunny." My mom said hugging.

"Is it okay if I have some alone time?" I finally asked her. I just needed time to think.

"Of course." She said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Call me if you need me."

I didn't know where to go. But I had to leave here before people started to ask me too many questions. I decided to go out the back way. As I went outside I saw Ms. Stewart. She waved at me, I waved back. She seemed to have noticed I was crying and she began to walk over.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" She asked. I stood there a few minutes, it was hard to talk. I started to calm down and was able to tell her my father died of alcohol.

"Lilly, it'll be fine. "She said pulling me into a hug.

"I know, I just need time." I said hugging her back.

"Don't do anything foolish." She said letting go. The warmth of her body left mine as she let go. I frowned and nodded. I watched her leave. I decided to walk somewhere. But was disturbed by my cell phone. I decided to answer it.

"Lilly Truscott?" A man asked.

"Yes, that's me." I answered wondering who it was.

"We know who murdered your brother." He said.

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy. So sorry, I'll try to update sooner. Reviews are great:)

thanks to -note.book.paper-20 for reading this over for me and fixing whatever I did wrong:)


	21. Court

The past 24 hours have been horrible. My father's death has struck me harder than I ever pictured it would. I mean I didn't wish any harm to happen to him, it's just he hurt me so many times. But now he's gone, and I never realized I'd care so much. Like I knew I'd hurt and feel bad because he is my father. He would have been a great father if alcohol didn't take him over. But my dad, when he was sober, was a great dad.

It just feels like I'm losing everyone. Timmy dies then my dad dies. All I have left is my mom. If she dies, I'm not sure what I would do. I guess it just comes down I never thought of my dad dieing, he seemed so invincible. Then again I never suspected that Timmy would die.

Then as I find out my father is dead, I learn Timmy's killer has been found. I still can't believe they never caught him. After so many years they're just finding him now. I can barely remember his face, it happened so long ago. Everything is a blur. I remember being attacked, then falling on the ground shortly after when Timmy charged at him. Every once in while I'd have nightmares about what happened.

I'd never think I'd be sitting in a courtroom. The hearing was about to start. I believe the man's name was Doug Hogan. He was divorced four times with no kids. He dropped out of high school at the age of 16. He was now 28 years old and living at home with his mother. That's all I knew about him so far.

I've never been in a courtroom before. The jury was sitting in a section by themselves; they were reading papers occasionally whispering to each other. Me and my mother were sitting in the front row. Doug would be sitting in his own booth on the opposite side of us. The court room wasn't too crowded just a few other people I didn't know were here. Then there were the police officers standing next to the judge's stand.

A few seconds I heard a set of the doors open then slam shut. I looked around to see _him_. He was handcuffed and there was an officer both on one side of him. He was a skinny man with long grimy black hair and green eyes. He looked as though he hasn't shaven in days. He was wearing an orange prison suite. He walked slowly to his stand.

He glared over at me. As we made eye contact shivers went down my spine. He gave me a creepy smile before sitting down. We all rose as the judge came out. I however didn't listen to what he was saying. All I could focus on was the man who murdered my brother. I only wish I could cause him all the pain I went through. How could he sit there and look as though he never killed an 18 year old kid? It made me sick.

"Will you tell me exactly what happened that night?" The judge asked him.

"Of course." He answered. I saw him glance over at me again. He gave me another creepy smile and turned his attention back towards the judge.

"Well I saw this girl." He said pointing over at me. I was kind of surprised he knew who I was. I mean the last time he saw me I looked a lot younger.

"You mean Lillian Truscott?" The judge asked interrupting him.

"Yes her." He smirked.

"Go on." The judge ordered him.

"Anyways I saw Lillian standing out in the rain. She looked awfully miserable and cold. I decided to go over there and comfort her." He said slowly.

"What do you mean by comfort her?" The judge asked curiously.

"Just make sure she was alright, nothing more than that." He said carefully.

"Alright go on." The judge said rolling his eyes.

"So I go over to check on her, and I hear a car screech and stop a few ten feet away if I'm not mistaken. I thought he was going to harm this poor innocent girl, so I grabbed her. Then I feel someone jump on me. I had to defend myself, so I stabbed him. He screamed, blood went everywhere. I had to make sure he was dead, I kept stabbing him. I stabbed him everywhere. So much blood…" He said twitching.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LIEING BASTARD. YOU SICK FUCK." I screamed jumping over the bench I was sitting at. I somehow managed to get past the cops before they could stop me. Before I knew it I punched him. I heard a crack; I think I broke his nose. I grabbed my hand, it was in pain. I felt someone grab me.

"Enough of this!" The judged yelled. "Get him out of my courtroom!"

I watched the officers grab him and they began to lead him out. He elbowed one of cops and broke free.

"When I get the fuck out of here, and trust me I will, you're fucking dead." He said wheezing. He gave me another strange smile. The officers grabbed him and lead him out of the court room.

"Lilly, hunny. Are you okay?" My mother asked nervously. I simply nodded my head. I wasn't scared of him, as a matter of fact I hope he broke out of jail. I dare him to try and kill me.

"Lilly you have a game, we must get going." My mother said gently shaking my arm. I once again nodded my head. She took my arm and guided me out of the court room.

"Lilly if you're not up for the game I can take you home. Your coach said he doesn't want to much stress on you." My mother said.

"No I'm playing." I said softly.

* * *

My mood soared from depression to amazing. We actually won, we were going onto the finals verse the Cougars. I wasn't going to let anything bring me down. I just had to win for Timmy. I would do anything to win. I noticed that Ms. Stewart wasn't at the game. I hoped she was okay, it wasn't like her to miss a game. Especially seeing it was the semi finals, a pretty huge game. 

When I asked the coach he said she wasn't feeling well. I didn't buy this, she came to our game once when she had the flu. I decided to stop by her house and see what was really wrong. I told my mom I wouldn't be out too late, and not to wait up. My mom's relationship and mine had grown stronger. She really had done a lot for me, and I appreciated it so much. I made my way to Ms. Stewart's apartment. I noticed the lights were on. I knocked on the door. It was answered by a puffy eyed Ms. Stewart.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" She asked wiping away a few tears from her face.

"I came to make sure you were alright, good thing I came. What's wrong?" I asked. She looked around, as though making sure no one noticed we were talking and motioned me to come inside. She brought me into her living room. We sat down across from each other. I noticed there was a bin full of tissues.

"Did you guys win?" She asked sounding tired. There were bags underneath her eyes, it looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Yeah we did." I answered.

"Good." She said smiling a bit. We sat in awkward silence. I wasn't sure to ask her again. I didn't want to seem too pushy. Whatever happened must have been pretty bad.

"I didn't come, because my father passed away." She said avoiding my gaze.

"I'm so sorry." I said frowning. I knew her father was sick, but I didn't know he was going to die anytime soon. I sort of wished I never came over now, she probably wanted to be alone.

"It's not your fault. Smoking finally got the best of him, and his lungs just couldn't take it anymore. A few months ago I finally had to send him to a hospital because he couldn't breathe on his own." She said looking as though she was about to cry again.

I wondered what happened to her mother but didn't bother to ask. Usually a mother and daughter would be spending time together after someone had passed away, especially it being their husband and father. I decided it must be another touchy subject. But my question was soon answered.

"My father meant a lot to me. He was there for me after my mother had an affair. He was heartbroken but always made sure I was fine. He never worried about himself. Unfortunately smoking developed after my mother left." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I could say more, I'm bad at advice. Just remember I'm here for you." I said hoping this was comforting her. I just wanted her to feel better. I hate to see her sad like this. It wasn't fare, this shouldn't have happened to her.

"No, it really means a lot. You came to my house right after the game to make sure I was doing okay instead of probably going to some after party." She said.

"I'd give up any party or anything else to make sure you were okay." I said watching her smile at these words.

"But I should be going I told my mother I wouldn't be out to late. I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"Okay thanks again Lilly." She said.

"Anytime" I said before shutting the door.

* * *

Most of you will get what you want next chapter:) 

Keep up the reviews

Once again thanks to -note.book.paper-20 for editing this chapter


	22. Finals

I watched rain slowly fall off the leaves as my father's casket was laid into his grave. It was cloudy out and the rain finally stopped coming down. I felt the water finally sink into the front part of my shoe. I tried to ignore the crying coming from my relatives. Hell even my mom was crying. Everyone was wearing black. Flowers were now being thrown on his casket. I watched before lightly tossing my flower on his casket.

The priest then said a few words and we had a moment of silence. No one talked, but crying was heard from people all around. I looked up at my grandparents from my dad's side. I haven't seen them in years. They currently lived in Florida. I saw my two aunts crying with their husbands, my uncles, holding onto to them. My two aunts are my dad's sisters. They use to tell Timmy and me stories of how they got in trouble when they were younger. Until the alcohol started to affect my dad. I never knew why he became addicted to alcohol. Was it something I did? It doesn't matter now because I'll never know.

As people left, I stood there as soil was thrown on my dad's casket, burying it far underneath the Earth's surface. My mom and I stayed there until they were finally down. I checked my cell phone, it was 12:00. We had the finals today at 6:00. The coach had constantly asked me if I was up to playing. I know, my dad did die, but I had to play. I worked to hard to give up now, and it was my last chance ever. I had to do this.

"Lilly, Lilly sweetie." My mom said shaking my shoulder gently. I looked up at her. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy. She had changed a lot since dad left, sure the first week was rocky but she's doing great now. Now she shows me she actually cares now and it feels great.

"Yeah." I said still staring at my father's grave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom look back at his grave. It was hard to believe I lost another family member, but that's life I guess. I slowly tugged on my mom's arm signaling her that I had to leave. She nodded and we made our way over to her car.

"So are you nervous about the big game tonight?" My mom asked while starting up the car.

"A little bit, the Cougars are a really good team." I sighed. I was debating on telling her the promise I made with Timmy many years ago. I was more afraid of her reaction to Timmy's name. We never talked about him.

"Well I'm sure you guys will pull a win. Your team is pretty good. You girls can box out, but have a little trouble grabbing the rebounds, but I'm sure you'll be able to pull through in the end. I mean your team is very good with the outside shots, and even down low ones considering everyone's height." My mom said casually. I love when she tried to understand sports. Well she is true and she did use to play in college back in her day, but it just seemed funny to hear this all coming from her. Conversation soon died down and my attention went to the window wipers which were currently moving back and forth. The rain had started up again.

"Mom, can I tell you something?" I asked still scared to mention Timmy's name in front of her. I'm not sure of how she'll react seeing.

"Sure honey." She answered. I hesitated thinking of how hint it was about Timmy. When that failed I just decided to come out with it.

"It's about Timmy..." I whispered. Her face showed no reaction at his name. She just nodded, so I decided to go on.

"Awhile ago I promised Timmy something. It was after he lost the state championship to the Cougars. I went into the locker room to see him. He asked me to make varsity, then win the state championship for him. See mom that's why I'm playing, that's why I always focused so much on basketball." I said still looking at her. Soon there where tears slowly coming down her face.

"Mom I'm sorry, please don't cry." I said frowning. I didn't want to upset her, only make her understand why basketball was so important to me.

"No, Lilly I'm happy. We never talked about your brother and I feel horrible for it. It's just after he left us, I went through so much pain. I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one going through this, I'm sure you and your daddy were too. I'm sorry for not being there when I should have been. I've been a horrible mother, I just hope I can make up for it and be there for you Lils, because I love you." She said as we neared the gym. I smiled at this, my mother hasn't told me she loved me since I was small. It really meant a lot to me.

"Mom it's okay I forgive you. I love you too." I said smiling.

"Now go win that championship. And no matter what happens I'll be cheering you on. Even if you lose Timmy will still be proud of you, remember that." She said smiling. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks mom." I said as I opened the car door. I really needed to hear that.

* * *

As I walked into the gym there were already about a 100 people there, and many more were still trying to get in. There was a side dedicated to our fans and another side dedicated to the other fans. We were playing at a local college, which had a huge gym. There were streamers and posters with our colors on our fan side. The opposing team's fans also had their share of posters and decorations. The game was about to start in an hour. My teammates were already out on the court warming up. My coach knew I was going to be late. When he saw me he gave me a nod and pointed to the locker room.

I went into the locker room. It was probably the biggest one I have even seen or have been in. I prepared myself for the final time I would ever put on a basketball uniform for my high school. I slowly tucked in my shirt. I was feeling a bit nervous. I remembered Timmy told me the other team was just as nervous, or more nervous than I was. It did make me feel better, because it probably was true. I slowly made my way out to the court to warm up. I was greeted by my teammates smiling nervously at me. Man did they look nervous.

"Hey everyone, come over here." I said getting their attention. I waited until they gathered around me.

"Okay look, why does everyone seem so nervous?" I asked not expecting an answer. I was surprised when one girl spoke up. She was a sophmore who did not talk as much as the rest of the team.

"I'm scared we're going to lose." She said softly refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Is that all?" I asked everyone. Some mumbled yes, while others nodded.

"Just look at it as another game. Win or lose we're not going out without a fight. Got it?" I said smiling a bit. The girls seemed to loosen up at this and smiled a bit.

"Good now lets go kick some Cougar ass." I said loudly.

"It's time to get this game started!" The commentator yelled into his microphone. "Here are the Cougars starting line up! We have Days, Johnson, Stevens, Applebee, and Thomas! The Cougars have won the state championship for the last three years. Now here come the Wildcats starting lineup Truscott, Lewis, Jones, Stoker, and McNeil. Lillian Truscott is the sister of Timothy Truscott who competed in the championship against the Cougar's male team way back. His team lost, but can Lilly take back the championship for Tim? Well we'll see."

"Cougars gain first possession in the first period. Days dribbles, passes to Johnson, who passes to Stevens down low, who takes a shot... Oh she makes it! 2-0 Cougars. Now Truscott takes up the ball, does a move around Lewis, she passes it to Stoker, who passes it back to Truscott, who takes the 3… and she makes it! Wow amazing shot 3-2 Wildcats. Days dribbles it up, she is double teamed by Truscott and Lewis. Truscott steals the ball! She passes it to Lewis, who scores the easy layup. 5-2 Wildcats." The commentator said.

The first period was now over. The score was 18-16 Wildcats.

"Truscott dribbles up the ball. Oh McNeil shoves right into her, causing Truscott to fall and lose the ball. The ref clearly wasn't paying attention to that play, it was clearly a fowl. McNeil gets in an easy layup. Truscott is slowly getting up but seems to be fine. The Wildcats are seeing the Cougars first press of the night. Truscott to Lewis, to Stoker, to McNeil. They are finally past half court. McNeil passes the ball back to Truscott, who passes to Stoker who is wide open! Easy layup for Stoker." The commentator yelled.

The second period now ended leading into half time. The score was 30-26 Cougars.

I slowly made my way into the locker room. I just played for two periods straight and was dead. I grabbed my water bottle from the water girl. I listened to coach go on about how we had to break the press better, but mostly paid attention to Ms. Stewart, who was looking amazing like always. I guess she noticed I was staring at her and looked over at me finally and smiled. I smiled back. The coach dismissed us from the locker room. I ended up walking out with Ms. Stewart.

"You're doing great Lilly, keep it up." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh I will." I said smiling a bit. I looked around noticing we were all alone.

"Well good luck." She said. But what she did next surprised me most. She kissed me on the cheek, smiled and left. I stood there rubbing the cheek she kissed, her lips were so soft. I felt my face turn red. She smiled at me and walked out.

* * *

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be_

As the second half ended we found ourselves in overtime the score was 58-58.

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

"Well folks it looks like were going into overtime!" The announced yelled. "Here comes the tip off, the Wildcats start off with the ball. Truscott dribbles it past the defenders and gets an easy layup in! Days gets the ball, oh she sinks in a two pointed! Truscott dribbles up the ball and she is hacked by Days. That'll bring her to the fowl line. She makes one of her free throws in." The commentator yelled.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

I looked up at the clock time was coming to an end. There was about a minute left to play. I quickly dribbled up the ball and passed the ball off to Amanda Stoker who easily got the layup in. I called for a press. The score was 63-62 Wildcats.

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along_

The press broke taking a wide open three point shot. They were now up by two 65 to 63. We had only eight seconds on the clock. We had to score quick, coach called a time out before the ball could be taken out. We had possession.

_But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Part of me listened to him and part of me didn't. The fans were screaming and chanting. I looked over at my mother who was standing up with her hands over her face. She looked nervous. Then my mind went back to _her. _She also looked nervous. I watched Ms. Stewart pace back and forth. We just had to win. Not only for Timmy, but for myself. I wanted this.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

I quickly dribbled up the ball, I checked the clock it was quickly running. I had to shoot. The only shot I had was a three point shot. Sara McNeil set a pick, all I had to do was make the three pointer to win.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

3-2-1 I shot the ball and prayed it would go in. The stadium went dead quiet as I took the shot. Everything was happening in slow motion. Then the ball went in! It went in! I never jumped so high in my life. We won! We won! Before I knew it I was being tackled by my teammates, then eventually everyone from the stands came down to celebrate.

"They won! They won! I can't believe it! "The commentator yelled.

I never felt so happy. Before I knew it we were getting our trophy and so many people were taking our pictures. I couldn't stop smiling. After that was done I watched my mom come over to see me. She was smiling and it looked as though she had been crying.

"Lilly! "She yelled hugging me. "You did amazing."

"Thanks mom, why are you crying?" I asked letting go of her.

"Oh I was so happy." She said still smiling. She quickly wiped away a few tears. I smiled and told her I wouldn't be out too late.

* * *

My team finally went into the locker room so our coach could talk to us. This was the first time I have ever seen him smile so much. Usually when we were in the locker room he was angry. For once we got all compliments. He told us he'd call us to let us know when the banquet was and then dismissed us. I was the last to leave. When I got out to the parking lot there were only two cars left. I noticed someone was leaning against my car. As I got closer I noticed it was Ms. Stewart.

"Hey." I said. She looked a bit nervous, she was even shaking a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well no." She said shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling anxious. I saw her bite her lip and look down at her feet. She seemed to be struggling on to tell me or not.

"Have you ever loved someone that you're not supposed to?" She asked nervously. My jaw dropped a little, there's no way she's talking about me. Maybe it's her ex boyfriend, it has to be.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said slowly. My heart was beating fast, it felt as though it was going to come right out of my chest. She looked around as though she thought someone was watching us. I decided just to come out with it, school was kind of almost over. I couldn't keep lying anymore.

"I love you." I blurted out. I was too scared to look at her. Even if I did I couldn't read her facial expressions because it was too dark outside.

"I, I love you too." She said shyly. I ignored what she said.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk again, I shouldn't of said anything. Sorry, sorry, sorr..." I said before getting cut off by her lips. Shivers ran through my body, I wanted this for so long. It just couldn't be real. She slowly pulled away.

"You know when you were at the club, well I kissed you." I said.

"I had a feeling it was you." She said sounding happier than before.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well your wig was kind of falling off." She said laughing a bit. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"We shouldn't tell anyone, you would lose your job." I said frowning.

"I know." She said agreeing. "I wish we didn't have to hide."

"I know, me too." I said.

"You should get going, you don't want to keep your mom waiting." She said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. My face turned red again but luckily it was dark out so she couldn't see.

"Bye." I said before getting into my car.

This has definitely been the best night ever.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for all the reviews, I believe I had about a little over 20. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. SoI hope everyone likes this chapter. And also I do not own the song used, the fray does. Anyways keep up the reviews. 


	23. Jealousy

The next few months went by quick. Miley and I were still together, secretly of course. I couldn't have been happier. But then there were times when it was hard. We couldn't just go on a date. Most teachers never hung out with their student, and if they did something would be suspected. But we were able to see each other the most we could. I stayed after a lot and she came up with the idea of tutoring me. Of course she actually did have to tutor me seeing I was still horrible at math. But other than that we seemed to have a pretty normal relationship. I always thought of her being shy, but I on the other hand ended up being the paranoid one in the relationship. We had more of an emotional relationship. I can't begin to explain the small arguments we got into. She'd complain that I was paranoid and needed to relax. Then I would explain she was making it too obvious.

Like during class, there was this boy named Robbie. He wasn't the smartest kid, so he needed the most help. When he called Miley over she'd stay as far away from him as possible, not that I wanted that weirdo near my girl anyways. But then when I asked for help (and maybe sometimes really didn't need help) she would get as close as possible to me. Finally one day I noticed how other people would look at this. So that time when she came over I tried to pay more attention to her actions. This time I noticed her forehead was touching mine, and her hand would be resting on my arm. Then her lips were so close, and I just got nervous I'd lose control. So after class I told her maybe she shouldn't be so close, so that's when our first fight happened. That's when she started to complain of how I needed to calm down, and what was she suppose to do stay 15 feet away? But the funny thing is she really can't yell, well I have never seen her yell before and really mean it. I remember watching her babble on. I couldn't help but think of how cute she looked so I closed and locked the door when she turned around. And before I knew what I was doing we were on her desk making out. That's really how most of our fights ended.

I finally decided to turn my attention back to the board. There she was explaining something, I'm not quite sure what. It was bad enough that math was boring, but now I had Miley to distract me from math even more than before. I couldn't help but smile thinking that she was mine and nobody else's. My attention quickly turned from Miley to some boys snickering behind me. They were whispering and laughing. I was just able to make out what they were saying.

"Ricky she is so fine. I should ask her to tutor me and maybe I could teach her a few things." Tom said winking. I felt my face turn red with anger, they had to be talking about Miley. I hate Tom. He was a short fat kid who always had food somewhere in his teeth.

"I know, I love when she wears jeans. Then when you ask her to come over she bends over and you can see down her shirt." Ricky said. I was about to lose it. He can't just look down her shirt! Hell I haven't even seen down her shirt before.

"I just want to see her with nothing on. Think if we paid her she would..." Tom began to say until I snapped at him.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit!" I yelled completely losing my temper. At this the two boys went quiet seeming shocked that I could hear their entire conversation. I felt embarrassed when I noticed the whole class was looking at me.

"Why did you just freak out?" Amber asked who was currently sitting next to me. She also seemed to look embarrassed when she noticed that everyone was staring over at us.

"Lilly what was that about?" Miley asked me looking concerned. What was I suppose to say? Oh sorry I got extremely jealous when Tom and Ricky started to fantasize over you.

"Um I just got mad because I couldn't hear what you were saying because Tom and Ricky were talking." I mumbled.

"But Lilly you sit right in front of the class." Amber said looking at me as though I was crazy. Luckily the bell rang so I wouldn't have to answer Amber. I sighed as Tom and Ricky walked past me making sure not to make eye contact. I put my math notebook in my bag along with my book. I noticed Miley was staring at me but I tried to ignore it.

"Lilly what was that all about?" She finally asked. I didn't want to tell her because this isn't the first time I got mad when someone else talked about her that way. But there was no use in lying.

"I got angry because Tom and Ricky said some stuff about you." I said slowly, still not making eye contact with her.

"Exactly what did they say?" She asked sounding curious.

"Let's just say you are now always wearing turtle necks and baggy pants except when we're alone." I said loosening up a bit. I looked up to find Miley smiling at me. She didn't look upset.

"Well I better get going to my next class." I said giving her a small kiss on the lips. I felt her hands grab my shoulders.

"I don't have a class and I can always write you a late pass." She whispered into my ear. I shivered at this.

"Why would you write me a late pass?" I asked having no idea why she was saying this. She laughed a bit.

"You know you're cute when you're clueless." She said smiling. She softly pushed me against the white board and pressed her lips against mine. I began to run my hands through her hair and suck on her bottom lip. My knees started to tremble and I slowly lowered us on the ground. I began to plant kisses on her neck causing her to moan.

"Ms. Stewart, Ms, Stewart. Are you in there? You have to sign these papers." A man said knocking on the door. We both flew up off of the ground at this. She ran to her desk and quickly started to write something down on a piece of paper. She handed it to me and motioned me to hide behind the door.

"I need to talk to you about something." I whispered. She nodded and understood she wanted to see me after 7th period. She gave me a quick kiss before fixing her hair. She opened up the door carefully to avoid hitting me.

"Well hello Ms. Stewart, I thought you weren't going to answer for a moment." He said. "Now I just need you to sign this paper and I'll be on my way."

"Of course Mr. Stevens, why don't we take this over to my desk." She said pulling him over quickly. I took this opportunity to leave. I entered seventh period with about a half an hour left. The teacher took my slip and crumpled it up without even glancing at it. I took a seat and pretended to read the lesson.

* * *

Prom was coming up soon, a fair amount of boys asked me to go. The thing was I wasn't sure to go. I was dating Miley, that wouldn't be fare to her. But it was prom, the biggest dance I would ever go to. I just wish I could somehow go with her, but it was impossible. Sure she could always dress up like a boy, but if we take someone from another school forms need to be filled out and everything. It just wouldn't work. I would just have to talk to Miley about it after school today.

Class soon ended, I decided to go to my locker first. I noticed Jake was standing at it. He noticed that I was walking towards him and started to wave at me. I smiled and waved back. I hoped he wasn't going to question my out break during math class.

"Hey." I said entering my locker combination.

"Hey, um what happened during math?" He asked. I sighed I had a feeling that was going to be brought up. All I needed was a good excuse.

"I know you didn't yell at them because you couldn't hear. You never pay attention during math anyways." He added.

"Well I uh had a really bad... headache. Yeah it was killing me. So I kept hearing them giggle like idiots and it set me off." I said feeling good about my lie.

"Oh alright." Jake said smiling. He seemed to buy my lie. I quickly threw the needed books into my bag.

"Well Jake I ought to get going." I said slamming my locker shut.

"Alright Lils, just one question. What are you doing about prom, a good amount of guys had asked you." He said. I wasn't sure what to say. I still had to talk about it to Miley. I don't really want to go if I can't take her.

"I'm not quite sure yet." I said frowning. I wish I could tell Jake about Miley. He did tell me about him being gay. But I just couldn't this was totally different. I don't think Jake would hate me, but still I can't tell him now.

"Are you taking Jackson?" I asked breaking the silence. Of course this was a stupid question.

"Of course I am! What kind of question is that?" He said smiling. I laughed and said goodbye as I made my way to Miley's room. I lightly knocked on her door, which was open. She was grading papers at her desk. She looked up at me and smiled. She motioned me to come inside.

"Hey you." She said happily. I gave her a small smile and took a seat in an empty desk near hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I was kind of surprised she noticed my mood so soon. I decided just to cut to the chase.

"Well you know how prom is coming up. And well I don't want to go unless I'm going with you, but I'm not sure what to tell Jake and Amber why I'm not going. A lot of boys have been asking me." I said whispering towards the end.

"Lilly, I want you to go to prom." She said looking shocked that I didn't want to go.

"Huh why?" I asked. It made no sense, why would she want me to go with another boy.

"Well first of all I trust you and know you wouldn't do anything stupid. And second of all it is prom, the biggest dance in your life!" She said smiling. I laughed a bit.

"Fine so you won't get a bit jealous at all that I'll be dancing extremely close to a boy?" I asked smiling a bit.

"Nope not at all." She said while trying to keep a straight face.

"So if a whole group of boys start grinding up on me, you won't care?" I asked knowing that this probably wouldn't happen.

"Well..." She said looking as though she was thinking this over carefully. "Maybe a little bit, but only a little."

"Finally you admit that you'd be jealous." I said smiling.

"Fine you caught me." She said pretending to be sad. "I'm jealous when you talk, look, and even think about a boy."

I smiled but soon realized that she was making fun of me.

"Hey! I'm not that jealous. It's not my fault every single boy wants you." I said.

"Lilly, when will you realize that I love you, and only you." She said cupping my chin. I blushed at this.

"Um Ms. Stewart you didn't sign these forms out correctly." Mr. Stevens said. At this Miley got as far away as possible from me.

"Now Ms. Truscott I hope you learned your lesson, never swear in my classroom again. You may go now." She said trying to sound mad. "Let me see those papers Mr. Stevens."

When Mr. Stevens turned away Miley blew me a small kiss, I smiled and left her classroom.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I haven't had a lot of time. Thanks for all the reviews:) Anyways updates will be hard but I'll try my best. Keep up the reviews


	24. Senior Prom

I was nervously pacing back and forth in my room

I was nervously pacing back and forth in my room. Senior Prom was in two hours and my dress still wasn't here. Jake was supposed too bring it to my house. I hadn't had time too pick it up because I had too have my hair and nails done. I ended up saying yes to this boy named Nick who I never talk to but see him around once and awhile. He was kind of strange but I guess that's what I get for waiting until the final second. Miley didn't say anything, but she seemed relieved that my prom date was dorky. I love when she pretended to be all jealous.

I still felt guilty about going with somebody else and not her. She kept telling me she'd be mad at me if I didn't go. I kept looking out the window to see if Jake was here yet, but he still wasn't. I did have to be at Amber's house at 6:00 and it was already 5:25. Amber was going with some boy named Brendan. She allowed Jake and Jackson to still come over even though she wasn't too fond of "fagets" as she puts it. I'm losing complete contact with that girl once I go to college. She was planning on "exploring" the world with her boyfriend Chad, when he got out of jail. I heard my mom scream my name from downstairs, she sounded nervous. I ran downstairs, almost tripping, to find my mom in the kitchen with an angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously. I began to get worked up. Did Jake lose or ruin my dress? Or even worse did they find out about Miley and me? I never told Miley that but that was a major fear I had.

"He escaped..." My mother said slowly. Her face switched from anger to concern. I slowly took in what she said, it couldn't be true. I didn't want to ask but I just had to know.

"Who escaped?" I asked already knowing the answer. My mom went to answer but stopped. She hesitated for awhile, but finally decided to answer.

"The man... the man who murdered your brother." She finally answered. Anger went through me, how could he escape a prison? Why weren't the guards doing their job? I punched the table, causing a sharp pain run through my hand but I didn't care. That monster was back out on the streets threatening innocent people's lives.

"Lilly are you going to be okay?" She asked seeming concerned. I wanted to say no, but I had to be tough I couldn't let him get to me, that's just what he wanted. I nodded my head slowly knowing I was lying. What happens if he comes here and tries to hurt my mom or me? I heard two knocks at the door, it was Jake. I put on a fake smile and opened the door.

"Hey Jake come in." I said letting him in. Jake was already in his black tux with a blue tie. "You look great Jake."

"Thanks Lils. As soon as you're in this you'll look even more beautiful." He said smiling while holding up my baby blue dress.

"Aw thanks Jake, well let me put it on." I said carefully taking it from him. "Is everyone at Amber's house already?"

"Yup. Sorry about taking so long, but the lady gave me the wrong dress because I thought it was pink. But when I checked the name on the tag it said Lilly. So then she was going to make me pay extra for making her look for your dress." Jake said babbling on.

"So Jake how are you and Jackson doing?" My mother asked when I finished thanking Jake. I slowly put my dress on, making sure I didn't rip it. I quickly looked in the mirror to make sure all the tags were off. Next I put a little bit of makeup on. When I was satisfied, I grabbed my purse and went back downstairs to find Jake sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Jake stood up and nodded. I looked around for my mom. She came out of the living room with a camera.

"Can I take a few pictures before you two leave?" She asked. "I wasn't able to last year..."

"Of course you can. Come here Lils." He said pulling me into an embrace.

"No wait stand there." She said pointing towards the fireplace. "No wait maybe by the front door, yeah that sounds good." Jake and I quickly moved from the fireplace to the front door. "No wait the fireplace, or maybe you two could stand in front of the window to get the trees in the background..."

"Mom, can't wait we just take it in front of the fireplace?" I whined.

"Right, ready smile!" My mom said taking five pictures in a row. My eyes were now killing me, I kept seeing little spots.

"Ready Lils?" Jake asked rubbing his eyes.

"Now you two be careful tonight! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" My mom yelled as we left the house. Jake helped me get into his car then we left for Amber's. She lived a couple of streets away so we made it in time. We made it into Amber's house with five minutes to spare. Everyone was there Amber, Jackson, Nick, Brendan, and a few others.

The second we walked in Amber came up to me complaining of how my dress didn't match Nick's tie. Then afterwards we probably took about a hundred pictures before we got to leave.

So I know how senior prom is suppose to be the best night ever and you're never suppose to forget it, but for me it was probably the worst night ever. I attempted to dance with Nick, but as the dance went on the closer he got. The dance still had two more hours to go and I was already sitting down. I watched Nick go out to dance with a group of girls. I really just wanted to go home.

"Hey Lilly." Jake said taking a seat next to me.

"Hey, having fun?" I asked still looking out at Nick who now had his shirt off.

"Yeah it's great, it doesn't look like you're having as much fun." He said sounding concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you..." I said carefully thinking if I should or not.

"Lilly, you can tell me anything." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I slowly nodded and decided it was now or never.

"I have a girlfriend." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Oh, well Lilly that's nothing to be ashamed of." He said smiling.

"It's Ms. Stewart." I said quickly. "Please don't get mad, you know it's legal I am 18..."

"Lilly, Lilly it's fine I don't care." He said smiling. I was surprised at how lightly he was taking this.

"Really? Thanks Jake." I said giving him a hug. I had to admit that I did feel a lot better knowing that he knew. "You know what? I'm going to see her now. Bye Jake!"

I ran outside but suddenly stopped when I noticed I had no way of getting there. I felt someone behind me, I turned around to find Jake there holding his car keys.

"Need a ride?" He asked smiling.

I said thanks to Jake and made my way to Miley's apartment. I quickly knocked on the door after checking to see if anyone was watching. Miley answered the door, she was in her pajamas. She seemed surprised that I was here. She motioned for me to come in, then quickly closed the door when I got in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Prom was horrible." I said before taking a seat on her coach.

"But it's not supposed to be horrible." She said taking a seat next to me.

"If you were there it wouldn't have been horrible." I said pouting a bit. She playfully punched my shoulder.

"Ouch that hurt." I said rubbing my shoulder. "You better fix it."

I felt her lips press against mine. She slowly pushed me down so she was laying on top of me. I slowly slipped my hands underneath her shirt wondering how her skin feels. I began to rub my hands up and down her back. Her skin was smooth and hot. We slowly pulled apart.

"Um do you want to...?" She said avoiding me eyes.

"You mean..."I said feeling a little nervous.

"Only if you want to." She said also sounding nervous.

At least prom night would be amazing.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait agian. I've been really busy. But anyways yes Miley does not have Lilly as a student,she was just subbing her math class.Anyways keep up the reviews:)


	25. Over

Here I was lying in my bed, well Miley's bed.

My eyes slowly opened. After first everything was blurry but then I noticed where I was. A smile spread across my face. I looked down to find Miley huddled up against me. She was still sleeping. I leant my head against hers taking in her sent. I stayed like that until I felt her move. She opened up her eyes, which was followed by a yawn.

"Hey." I whispered switching my position so now I was lying on my back.

"Hi." She said blushing bit. She moved the blankets over her protectively as though embarrassed. I smiled at this. We stayed there in awkward silence until I decided to break it.

"Um so what time is it? "I asked not really caring.

"I love you." She said suddenly. She looked nervous and I didn't understand.

"You never answered my question." I said joking. She playfully punched me. "You know I love you too."

"Good." She said cuddling back up to me. "Past relationships I've had have never turned out good at all. I just don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I sad giving her kiss on her cheek. I quickly checked the time remembering I had work at 1:00. The clock said that it was 12:45.

"Shit but maybe work will!" I said jumping out of bed. "Shit I don't have any clothes!"

"Enough with the swearing! I'll lend you some sweats. Open up that draw." She said pointing to it. I blushed realizing I had nothing on. I opened the draw and quickly threw on some clothes.

"Okay thanks I'll see you later." I said quickly running back over to Miley kissing her on the lips. She smiled and told me to be careful driving.

"Lillian you're late." My manager said pointing at his watch. I mumbled sorry and went to the bathroom to change into my uniform. I was only three minutes late but whatever.

Work went by slow as usual. Listening to people complain that their meal was horrible got annoying after awhile. I just wish I could have been with Miley right now.

"Lillian, it's time for your break." He said. He followed me to the break room, I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Um I think I can make it on my own." I said slowly. He laughed at this.

"Don't worry Lillian, I just need to talk to you about your future." He said pushing me into the break room.

"Oh right what about it? Am I being fired because that was my first time being later ever and it was only three minutes?" I said feeling annoyed.

"No, no it's not that. It's about college. They sent this to your work by accident." He said handing me an envelope. I quickly opened the envelope I realized this was from the University of Massachusetts Amherst. I opened the letter quickly and smiled after seeing _you have been accepted... _I slowly read the rest of the letter over three times not believing what it said. I had a full scholarship to play basketball! I couldn't believe it. I stood there in shock before jumping up and down. I even hugged my manager.

"Lilly, calm down! I'll fire you!" My manager said looking around. People were looking over at us giving us strange looks.

"That's okay because I quit." I said smiling. I ripped off my nametag and left the restaurant. I decided to go over to Miley's and tell her the good news. I haven't really talked to her about college yet. I haven't really thought about college. I heard back from a few schools around Malibu. I never dreamed of getting a scholarship. The only way I could attend there is if I got a scholarship.

* * *

"Hey." I said being greeted by Miley.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked sounding curios. She let me in. It looked as though she was having dinner. "Want any?"

"No thanks." I said as I sat down at her kitchen table. I watched he begin to eat. I suddenly felt nervous. Massachusetts was far away. College lasted four years, what was going to happen to our relationship?

"Is something wrong?" She asked finally. I slowly nodded my head not quite sure if something was wrong. "I knew something was the moment you came in. What's going on?"

"I've been accepted to Umass Amherst." I said slowly. I watched her eyes star at the floor it looked as though she was in deep thought.

"Oh well you can't afford to go there right?" She said hopefully. I became a little mad at this. Shouldn't she be happy for me? Then again I never told her how badly I wanted to go there.

"I always wanted to go there..." I said slowly hoping she'd get the hint.

"Well it cost a lot, I don't think you can afford it. You don't want to pay off all of these loans after you graduate college." She said as though she was trying to convince me not to go. This got me even more angry.

"I know, but you see I applied for a scholarship..." I began to say before getting cut off. I watched her frown more at these words. She stood there looking as though she was thinking.

"What's going to happen to us?" She whispered. "It's never going to work out Lillian. You'll be in college for four years in Massachusetts, that's so far away."

I became even more nervous when she used my full name. That wasn't a good sign. "Well I was thinking I'd come back for all the breaks. Plus we'd have summer together and that's a long time."

"Won't people get suspicious when we start hanging out?" She asked. Maybe now was the time to ask her about coming out.

"Um well I was thinking, well of course after a little while, we can come out." I said watching Miley carefully. Her face expression didn't change it just seemed to get worse. "Well like of course not now. But after I come back how about spring break? We can hang out I'll be 19 by then, and then we'll slowly come out to people. Of course our families and close friends first. We can make this work."

"Lilly, we can't just tell people." She said looking shocked at my idea. "People will know we had a thing while you were in high school. Plus no one can accept us, I don't want them thinking I'm a...I'm a..."

"You're a what? Lesbian? Miley you are, so am I. You need to accept it, I learned how to." I said worrying a bit.

"But I'm not! I only like you. No other girl, just you." Miley said raising her voice. I cringed at the word _like_. I thought Miley loved me, not just liked me.

"Miley, I love you. Don't you love me?" I ask feeling my eyes tear up. She stood there not answering me. "Miley...answer me."

"I...I just don't know anymore Lillian." She said slowly. There she goes again, Lillian. Her eyes were starting to tear up, she turned away to face the wall instead of me. I felt like I was going to puke. "It's never going to work out, you and me. I can't Lilly, I just can't. I'm going to marry a man, and have kids the _normal _way. I'm not going to have people treat me like dirt. Lilly I'm not like this, I don't know what I was ever thinking. I'm sorry we're over."

I stood there, not believing what she said. I felt tears now rolling of my cheeks. "I can stay here, with you. We never have to tell anyone."

"Lillian, please go. I'm sorry don't do this to yourself. You're young, you don't know how you feel." Miley said before I cut her off.

"Don't you ever fucking tell me what I do and don't feel." I whispered angrily. I was two inches away from her face." I love you, and I always will."

* * *

"I can't believe were graduating Lilly!" Jake said tugging on my robe excitedly as we listened to people's names getting called up to receive their diploma.

"I know isn't it great." I said trying to sound happy. I couldn't help but glance over at Ms. Stewart, I was now back to her teacher name. I couldn't help but wonder why she was looking back at me. I haven't talked to her since we broke up. I don't think I'll ever get over her.

_Lillian Truscott_

"That's you Lilly!" Jake said. I slowly stood up. I slowly walked up to the stage. Everyone was clapping, but I couldn't hear anything. Everything was happening in slow motion. I watched my mom give me thumbs up. I wish I could be happy, but I couldn't. I think Ms. Stewart noticed to, she gave me fake smile which I didn't return. I walked up the stairs to the stage and received my diploma from my principle.

After I hugged people and said goodbye. I told Jake I'd see him later. Amber had already taken off. She wasn't going to college. But with her boyfriend who just got out of jail. I wished her the best knowing that her life was going to be horrible. I told my mother I'd meet her at the house in a bit. I slowly walked to my car and just stood outside it.

"Lillian." a voice said. I turned around to see Ms. Stewart. Why can't she leave me alone?

"What do you want?" I asked miserably.

"I just want to say good luck in college." She said plainly. My last hopes had dropped at those words. It's not like I wanted her to push me against my car and kiss me.

"Thanks, I ought to get going." I said getting into my car. She nodded.

I drove away thinking this would be the last time I would see her. But I was very wrong.

* * *

Sorry for not updating but I really had no time. I'll try this weekend hopefully. And don't worry this still has a way to go. Keep up the great reviews


	26. Back

It's hard to believe that four long years of college has passed by. Four long years since I have seen Miley Stewart, or Ms. Stewart whatever I should call her. I never imagined that my life would end like it is now. I went into Amherst wanting to be a nurse, but realized that I just couldn't. So I went to the only thing I was good at, history. So here I am graduating, all my years of schooling now over.

As I take my diploma from my professor I give a small smile, I should be happy I worked so hard to get here. This diploma shows so much and means so much. I just don't understand why it doesn't mean much to me. After the ceremony was over I said goodbye to a few friends then went over to see my mom, Jackson, and my boyfriend John. I just wish Jake could be here.

"Baby you were great!" My boyfriend said giving me a kiss on the lips. He was a year older than me, 24 to be exact, I was 23 now. I had met him in Boston, he wanted to move back to Malibu with me but little did he know, I was planning on breaking up with him tonight.

"Honey I'm so proud of you!" My mom said embracing me tightly. She had flown all the way out to see me graduate and help me pack. I decided to look for a teaching job in Malibu or somewhere near it. My mother was going to let me live with her until I got everything going.

"Conrad's Lilly, Jake would be proud of you." Jackson said, having a little trouble with saying the last part. I gave a small smile and hugged him. I could see the pain in his eyes. Jake was murdered two years ago. He was found in a ditch off of the highway. The police told us he was a hit and run. But we knew Jake was murdered for being gay. He had been receiving threats a couple of months before his death. Jake and Jackson both had been attending Boston College. Jackson had been affected probably the worst after Jake died. He refuses to see anyone else, and had a lot of trouble sleeping and eating for months.

Jake's murder just sunk me into a deep state of depression. I started taking medication after he was murdered. I refuse to tell anybody. I haven't been truly happy for years. I miss laughing and smiling. I find myself faking everything I do lately. I'm not sure what is even keeping me from killing myself. I don't know why I held a three year relationship with John. Jackson and I had grown very close over the past two years. He was also moving back to Malibu. He offered me to move in with him but I decided I should spend some time with my mother. We haven't spent a lot of time with each other because I was so far away. I went back to Malibu for holidays and Jake's funeral.

"Well honey I'm going back to your dorm with Jackson to get things ready for tonight. This is your time to tell him." My mother whispered in my ear. She pointed at John who was now talking to Jackson. I nodded and watched Jackson and my mother walk towards my dorm.

"So baby I was thinking we could stay here for a few more weeks then move back to Malibu. If we stay here about two more weeks that'd leave plenty of time to find a place to stay." John said, putting his arm around me as we walked.

"John, we need to talk. I don't think this is going to work out." I said slowly thinking over what I should say. At this I felt his arm fly off my shoulder.

"What do you mean this won't work?" He said sounding hurt. "Lilly, I was going to ask for you to marry as soon as we got back to Malibu. I love you."

I frowned. I didn't want to hurt him, but I could never love him like he loves me. I felt like I used him, I felt like an asshole. This is what Miley pretty much did to me, only John and me were together for longer. He was a great guy, but I couldn't fake this anymore.

"John, I'm so sorry. I really am, it's just I don't love you how you love me. Trust me you're going to find someone better, someone who loves you. We just aren't meant to be." I said truthfully.

"It's fine. I don't want you to be forced into anything you don't want. Goodbye Lillian." He said giving me one last kiss. I watched him walk away, feeling horrible. I knew this was the right choice even though I felt horrible.

* * *

I hate plane rides, I'm not too fond of being so high in the sky. Even though I took the plane many times back and forth I was hoping this would be the last trip for me. I worked on getting my resume down because I had an interview an hour after we landed. There was a job opening at my old high school. I was nervous to go, could Miley be working there? Chances are she wouldn't she's probably married and moved far away. I hoped she did, it would hurt too much to see her again. And imagine how awkward that would be.

"Lilly, it's time to go." My mother said tapping my shoulder.

"Alright." I said gathering my paper work up. After retrieving our luggage we then went to look for my mom's car in the parking lot. My car would be here in a day or so. I watched my mom press the alarm button a couple of times in different directions looking for her car. Finally it went off and we made our way to her car.

"Are you sure you have everything?" My mom asked as we neared the high school.

"Yeah mom I'm sure." I said picking up the bag which held the things I needed in it.

"If you don't get this job there are many other schools out there looking for a history teacher." My mom said pulling her car up to the front of the school.

"Mom I know, thanks love you bye." I said leaving the car and shutting the door behind me.

I walked into the school and went to the front desk. A woman was sitting there staring at a computer screen. She turned around noticing I was standing there. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Lillian Truscott, I'm here for a job interview." I said calmly.

"Oh of course, right this way." She said standing up leading me down the hallway. "Just wait here."

I took a seat on a chair outside an office. I heard a door open and watched someone come out of it looking nervous. "Next" I heard a voice say. I got up quickly and went inside the office. My jaw dropped, it was Miley, Miley Stewart.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner, I really haven't had time. Review and let me know what you think


	27. Awkward

My legs froze, I couldn't move

My legs froze, I couldn't move. My jaw dropped further than it was suppose to. Is that her? It can't be her, after four years here she was. Principle, no longer a math teacher. She was reading a paper and she didn't look to happy.

"People these days, suing the school because some dope walked into a door…" She said trailing off as she saw me. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes as though we didn't believe one another were real. Her eyes suddenly closed, I ran over to her. She seemed to have passed out.

"Miley, Miley. Wake up." I said lightly tapping her face. I watched her eyes slowly open. She jumped away of me as though I was a plague. I backed off near the door not knowing if I should leave or not. I watched her sit back down in her seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine. I was feeling light headed all day. I watched her take a sip of her coffee. I turned away and decided to look around at her office. It was pretty big and was organized. There were loads of file cabinets labeled. I decided to speak up after the long period of awkward silence.

"Um, so about the job interview…" I said quietly. I felt nervous and shy. I felt as I was back in high school. She still wouldn't answer me, at this point I had a feeling I wouldn't get the job until she finally spoke up.

"Lilly Truscott?" She said sounding unsure. I slowly nodded. "It's been so long have a seat." I awkwardly walked over to the seat in front of her desk. I was surprised by her mood change. She seemed to of have recovered quickly. I handed her my resume and I watched her look it over. "Didn't you want to be a doctor or something?"

"Um well I wanted to be a nurse but things didn't go right so I decided to be a teacher." I said slightly hurt that she didn't remember. I always talked to her about being a nurse back in the day. She still looked exactly the same, well it has only been four years.

"This is a great resume Lilly." She said smiling. I watched her place it back on her desk.

"You're pretty much guaranteed the job, the rest of the candidates seem pretty off." I watched her take a sip of her coffee. "Why don't you look happy?"

"No, I am. I'm just a little surprised." I answered truthfully. This was not supposed to happen. She shouldn't be here, I didn't expect her to. After almost getting over her she comes back in my life.

"Oh, well it is a little awkward seeing each other after everything..." She said. "I have fiancé now you know." If possible I felt my heart shatter even more at these words.

"Oh well I'm happy for you." I said mostly lying. Of course I was happy she found that "special someone" but I wish I was that special someone. I shook these thoughts from my head. I was over her, I had to stop thinking about her like this. I pretended to be happy and interested. "So who's the lucky man's name?"

"Tom Quigley." She said returning her attention back to some papers. I tried to hide my laughter. "Miley Quigley, that's cute I guess." I watched her frown turn into a grin.

"Truscott you want this job right? That's no way to treat your boss." She said playfully. I smiled. "So you know what that means?"

"That I'm going have to call you Mrs. Quigley?" I said.

"No, you have the job." She said smiling. "I'll see you in two weeks." I thanked her as I was about to leave I heard her call my name I turned back to face her.

"Lilly, you know I'm getting married." She said seriously. I nodded at this. "You and I are no more." I nodded once more. She was still staring at me. For a second I thought she looked hurt but she quickly changed her expression. "Get going Truscott."

I was now waiting at a local coffee store for Jackson. He called and said he would be here in 20 minutes. He was taking me out for coffee and cake to celebrate my new job. I never told Jackson about Miley and Me. I wasn't sure how he would react. The only person I told was Jake. I decided to look at the menu to decide on a cake that Jackson and I both liked. I heard the door open and I looked up. It was Kim, I haven't seen her since sophomore year in high school. I couldn't believe she was here. Her hair was still brown and thin. She had beautiful eyes, eyes that you could get easily lost in. She had a few freckles, but was hardly noticeable. She came in and took the table next to mine. I couldn't help but stare at her, finally she looked over. She had a confused expression on but then smiled.

"Lillian Truscott?" She asked smiling.

"Kim Mathews?" I said mocking her. She came over to my table and sat across from me. "It's been awhile."

"I know, how have you been?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I went to Umass Amherst and now I'm a teacher. How about you?" I asked noticing she still looked amazing.

"I'm doing great, I'm a lawyer now." She said the waiter came over and asked what we wanted. "I'll have an ice coffee please."

"I'll have the same as her." I said.

"Okay, are you ready to order that cake Miss?" The waiter asked me.

"Oh no I'm still waiting." I said. The waiter nodded and walked off. Kim's expression saddened a bit.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" She asked looking hurt. "I'll leave if you want."

"No, no stay. He's not my boyfriend, just my friend. He's actually gay." I said. She seemed to be relieved.

"Oh who Jake? I always knew he was. He seemed to enjoy football practice a little too much." She said smiling.

"No, Jackson. Jake's old boyfriend. Jake actually died a few years ago." I said. The waiter brought our coffee's over.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said looking embarrassed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine. Jake wouldn't want us to be sad all the time." I said smiling. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. After sitting in silence she suddenly spoke up.

"You know I missed you a lot...I'm so sorry for how I treated you." She said looking guilty. "I shouldn't have used you like that, I was just scared." I didn't even have to ask what she was talking about.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"Of loving you." She said shyly. I wasn't sure what to say. I loved her, and maybe I still do.

"I loved you too." I said slowly.

"Loved? Do you still?" She asked. "I never stopped loving you, I always thought of you." I paused for a moment. I thought of Kim too, at times.

"Yeah I think I do." I said smiling a bit. She had a beautiful smile.

"I need to go I have a case to get to, why don't you call me?" She said checking her watch. "I'm living in Malibu now."

"Of course I'd love to call you." I said smiling. I watched her look through her purse. I shivered when she touched my hand. I felt my face go red. She scribbled down her phone number. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said looking happy. She finished the rest of her coffee. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course, bye." I said. I was surprised when she leant across the table and gave me peck on the cheek. Once again I felt my face go red. She smiled and I watched her walk out. I put my hand on the spot that she kissed me. I was smiling goofily now.

"What was that all about?" Jackson asked taking the seat in front of me.

"Huh? When did you get here?" I asked. I hadn't seen Jackson walk inside. I was too dazed by Kim's kiss.

"Well I walked in to find some lady kissing your cheek and you smiling like you had strawberry cake, which we're getting by the way." Jackson said smiling. I playfully punched his arm.

"I thought we were here to celebrate for me not you? But I do love my strawberry cake." I said happily.

"So are you, you know?" Jackson said looking surprised.

"What? You can say it you know. Yes I like girls." I said smiling. "Sorry I never told you."

"Nah it's cool. So when are you seeing her again?" Jackson asked.

"Soon." I said smiling.

* * *

Once agian sorry for the long wait. Once summer comes I'll update a lot more. And I had a few people ask how many chapters are left. I'd say it goes up to chapters 35-40, I'm not 100 because I need to add more in and sometimes I combine chapters. Well leave your thoughts..


	28. Finally Happy?

It's been a couple of weeks since I went on my first date with Kim. She was great. She made me laugh, for once I was happy. I've been seeing her almost everyday. To top off having the perfect girlfriend I had the best job. The kids respected me and I respected them, everything was perfect. I even got my own apartment.

I successfully was able to avoid Miley in the hallways and at lunch. I shouldn't do this, Miley was a great person and everything. I was just scared my old feelings would come back. I still felt something but not as strong as before. Kim was slowly replacing those feelings and I hope she continued too.

I was quite bored, I had a free period 7th. For some reason I had to stay that period, I wasn't allowed to go home. Most days I graded papers, but today I had nothing to do. I decided to check my yahoo email. I logged on and 2 unread messages popped up. The first one was spam, I deleted it. The next one I noticed was from Kim, I clicked it open.

_Lilly,_

_Last night was amazing. Call me when you get it out, I got the rest of the day off. I love you so much (:_

_With love,_

_Kim_

I felt my cheeks burn at this. I wasn't one for talking about things like that. I wasn't good at being corny or anything. I usually kept my emotions to myself. Luckily Kim knew this, she thought it was cute. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly logged out and turned around. I yelled a come in. I was surprised to see Miley standing at my door.

"Hey Lilly." She said nervously. She didn't look me in the eye. She was instead looking at her feet while biting on her bottom lip. My eyes traveled from her face to her hand. Her engagement ring was still there, not that I was expecting it not to be.

"Hey what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well I do work here…but I was going to ask you something. I'm now the varsity basketball coach, and I'm looking for an assistant coach to help me out. Would you be interested?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I've been busy lately." I said obviously lying. Ever since I came here it's been awkward with her around. Not too mention how bitchy she has been acting.

"I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. "I've been treating you horrible ever since you came here. The truth is after you left I became something I'm not. I don't want to be an uptight principal anymore. I miss teaching kids, helping them. Now all I do is suspend people and get them in trouble."

"I'm sorry Miley, I really am." I said truthfully.

"Yeah I resigned from being principal, luckily there's an open spot for a math teacher here." She said quietly. I started to really think if I should help coach. I really did miss playing, coaching was the next best thing.

"I'll be honored to assist you in coaching." I said smiling. "I do miss being around basketball." She smiled at this.

"Are you sure you want to? I don't want to force you into it." She said turning serious again.

"Miles chill. You need to relax and stop being serious all the time." I said playfully.

"You're going to need to help me with that." She said smiling. Was she flirting?

"Well someone has to." I said playing along. It's true she was uptight. Years ago she wore clothes she should be wearing. Now she was dressed in a type of business suite and her hair was in a tight bun. She even had glasses now. I heard the bell rang.

"Well I must get going I have to meet someone." I said quickly. I cursed myself for saying that.

"Oh who a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" She asked suddenly interested. I felt my face turn red. I started to gather the stuff I would need to bring home.

"Um a girlfriend. Her name is Kim." I said while getting my coat out of the closet.

"Oh well good for you." She said. She didn't look to happy but I brushed it off. I was hoping she seemed jealous. She probably didn't even care.

"First lesson on loosening up is to get some new clothes." I said joking. She laughed at this.

"I'll work on it." She said smiling.

* * *

On the way home I called Kim. I told her I got a coaching job, she seemed happy for me. I came home to find Jackson lying on the couch. He was living with me for a bit. He sat up when I closed the door.

"Hey Lilly. Good news I found a cheap place to live in." He said.

"You know you can stay with me as long as you need to. I don't mind it." I said putting my keys down on the kitchen table.

"Well I think it's time you have your own privacy. You and Kim weren't quite quiet last night." Jackson said trying not to laugh. I felt my cheeks turn red. "Sorry Lils, I know you're kind of touchy when it comes to that. Anyways how was your day?"

"Pretty good actually. I got an assistant coaching job at the school." I said glad that he changed the subject. "Miley, the new varsity coach, asked me, she was my old teacher."

"That's great!" He said smiling. I sort of felt guilty for never telling him about Miley and me. Maybe I should tell him.

"Jackson, can I tell you something." I asked. He nodded. I sat down across from him. "Promise not to hate me?"

"Lilly I could never hate you. You've been the best friend I could ask for." He said sounding serious.

"Okay well…iusetohaveathingwithmileywheniwasherstudent."I said quickly.

"What?" He asked scratching his head.

"I use to be in love with Miley Stewart my teacher, and she liked me too. We had a thing my senior year." I said not making eye contact. I heard Jackson laugh. "What?"

"That's kinda hot." Jackson said laughing.

Boys.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with homework and other things. Also I kind of lost inspiration for this story for awhile but don't worry it's back. There will deffintly be an update this weekend. Review and let me know what you think. Also if anyone has small ideas of what they want to see let me know, I'll add them if they won't dramatically change the story.


	29. Promises

I had to admit, I never thought I could love someone else like Miley. For so long I felt alone, hurt. I never knew Kim could make me so happy after feeling so dead. I may have even loved Kim back in my early years of high school, but at the time I didn't know what love was.

"It's beautiful out. I can see all the stars from here." Kim said quietly. We were currently taking a stroll through the park, we were hand in hand. It was perfect out, I could feel a soft breeze go through my hair.

"Yeah, I like getting away from the city." I said staring up into the sky. I felt Kim stop walking and she led me over to a bench. We sat down and continued to hold hands.

"We haven't been seeing each other a lot lately. I've missed you." She said softly kissing me on the lips. We continued to kiss, and I slowly lowered her onto the bench. The kiss started to heat up, I felt her tong slide into my mouth. After a few minutes she slowly pulled away and we went back to sitting on the bench. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know, basketball is almost over so we will be spending a whole lot of time together." I said smiling.

"Good." She said snuggling closer to me. At this moment I realized something. Kim and I have dating for about 3 months now, she always told me she loved me. However I never said it back I would only smile or kiss her.

"Kim." I said feeling a bit nervous. The last person I ever said I love you to, in a romantic kind of way, was Miley so many years back. "I love you."

"You do?" Kim asked sounding a little shocked. I gave her a small nod. A large grin spread across her face. I couldn't help but smile too. I felt her lips press against mine. All of a sudden I felt her pull away. I opened my eyes to see a man holding her. He was holding a knife to her throat.

"Let her go!" I screamed standing up.

"Step any closer and she dies." The man said holding the knife even closer to her throat. Kim stopped struggling at this.

"Stop, what do you want?" I asked panicking. I couldn't lose Kim. I couldn't make out who the man was he was wearing a black mask over his face. Before he could answer police sirens could be heard. He quickly stuck the knife in Kim's stomach and ran away. I ran over to Kim the second he let go.

"Kim, Kim look at me." I said tears forming in my eyes. No, no this couldn't be happening.

"Lilly, I'm fine." She managed out. My eyes went from her face to her stomach, blood was everywhere. I choked back tears, I had to stay strong.

"Over here! Help please! She needs help." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ripped off my shirt and carefully wrapped it around her stomach hoping to stop most of the bleeding.

"Lilly, I love you." She said quietly. She was breathing heavily.

"Kim please, god no. You can't leave me, I love you so much. I can't live without you, please help will be here soon. You're going to be fine, please don't leave me." I said tears now racing down my face.

"Lilly promise me you'll find somebody else, someone who treats you right. Please be happy for me." Kim choked out.

"Stop talking like that, we're going to be together forever. Tomorrow after you're better we're going to get married. Then we'll buy a house together and have kids, well you know some how. Then we can tell them this story, we can laugh about it, well not laugh it's quite terrible. But we'll use it to scare them when they go out on dates…" I babbled on still crying. I felt Kim's finger slide onto my lip.

"Lilly, I'm dieing. I'd love to marry you, but I'm not going to make it. You're the only person I'd want to have kids with. Lilly, I love you. Please find someone else. I'll always be with you…" She said slowly closing her eyes.

"No! Kim come back, no!" I screamed. By the time the ambulance arrived it was too late, Kim was dead.

* * *

I couldn't go to the funeral, I was dead. I wasn't the same anymore. My heart was finally completely broken. I couldn't go back to teaching, not yet. I drowned myself in alcohol. The only time I left my apartment was late at night to get more alcohol. I lost track at 46 messages from my mom begging for me to answer, and 67 from Jackson. They came by numerous times in the past five days, I couldn't bring myself to answer the door.

I was startled by someone knocking on the door rather loudly. I yelled a go away like I normally did. Whoever it was continued to knock louder and louder. This wasn't helping my current hangover. I cursed as I sat up. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it not bothering to check who it was. If I currently didn't want to get hit by a truck I'd be surprised to see Miley Stewart at my door, but I just didn't care. I waved for her to come in. I went back to sit on my couch. I watched her close the door as I popped open another beer.

"Want some?" I slurred. As I was about to drink it Miley snatched the bottle away from me.

"Get your own." I yelled angrily. My eyes wondered to a bottle of beer lying on the floor. I went to grab that but Miley quickly kicked it away. "What do you want Stewart?"

"Lilly what are you doing? Here you are five days in a row drinking, Lilly you're killing yourself." She said sounding concerned. I snorted at this. Why would Miley Stewart care about me?

"Like I care." I said while staring at the ceiling.

"Well some of us do. Your mother, Jackson, me, and the kids you use to coach. Kim wouldn't want you to act like this." Miley said sadly.

"Don't say that name in front of me. Never fucking speak of her again." I yelled.

"Lilly I know it hurts but you have to pull yourself together. For Kim, your mother, Jackson, and me. We all love and care about you." She said slowly placing her hand on mine. Kim wouldn't want me acting like this, Miley was right. I slowly nodded and mumbled a yeah.

"Good now how about you wash up and we'll go out for lunch?" She asked while helping me up. I nodded.

It was true I had to feel better. Not just for me but for Kim. I did make her a promise.

Well I was able to update by the end of the weekend, monday is considered the weekend today because of Memorial Day:).This chapter came out more depressing than I thought it would, so sorry. I'm bumping it up to M just to be safe. I will use some people's ideas later in the story. And some of you have been asking about Timmy's killer and you will see him eventually. The Liley will pick up agian, so be pacient. Thanks for the reviews, if you haven't left one yet I'd love to hear what you think about the story so far. Once agian I'm accpeting ideas so let me know and I'll see what I can do. Anyways review please and I might be able to update faster.


	30. I Kissed a Drunk Girl

I sat at my desk focusing on grading the rest of the final papers. School was coming to an end. In about 2 hours these finals along with the grades were due. As I finished the last one I entered in the grades. The past two months have been difficult. I was finally about to get back to class after two weeks. I was a mess, everything reminded me of Kim. I even developed a drinking problem for a short time, something I swore I'd never due. Miley was a huge help, and I even realized she changed a lot. Each day she was becoming the sweet and caring Miley she use to be so many years ago. I decided to gather up the things I would need to take home for the summer.

As I got everything together I heard a knock. Realizing the door was locked I went over to open it. I was greeted by Miley Stewart. I gestured for her to come in. She looked different today. Instead of being dressed up like usually she was in jeans and tight white T-shirt.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as I continued to put things into boxes.

"Well not even a simple hello, how are you doing?" Miley asked playfully. "You're a little uptight today."

"Am not, well maybe a little." I added in after seeing the expression on Miley's face. "Just finishing the rest of the grades was a pain you know and now I need to lug all this junk out to my car. You seem pretty stress free for someone getting married soon."

"Well I did have that field trip today for the science club today and decided not to dress up like I usually do. I'm so glad it's summer I'm tired of dressing like a prison warden. I can't wait to get back to teaching math." She said happily. I noticed she was still avoiding her wedding. She wouldn't talk about it at all. Before I could ask anything a loud bang was heard from the hallway. Miley and I quickly ran out to see what was happening. There were two girls beating the hell out of each other. Even though Miley and me were clearing standing next to them they continued to ignore us. I grabbed one girl from behind while Miley grabbed the other. The girls continued to struggle luckily a cop who patrolled the school heard the ruckus and took the girls for us.

"Wow that had to be the best fight I saw all year." I said in amazement as I watched the cop struggle to get the girls away from each other still.

"You're suppose to discipline students fighting, not enjoy it. "Miley said seriously.

"You're suppose to discipline students fighting, not enjoy it." I mocked giving Miley a playfully smile. "Come on Miles loosen up! You're no longer a boring snobby dull principle, but a boring math teacher!"

"Can it Lilly." She said smiling. I watched Miley check her watch then frown." I have to meet Tom for dinner, would you care to join us?"

"Me? Well I don't want to intrude or anything." I said.

"Aw come on Lilly, you should meet Tom. Please for me?" She begged pretending to look sad.

"Fine, fine." I said finally giving in.

"Great! Meet us at Chef Larry's at 8:00." She said happily.

* * *

I paced around my apartment tearing through draws and closets to find the perfect outfit. I haven't gone somewhere considered fancy in so long. The last was with Kim. I frowned at this. I shook the memory from my mind and quickly found something to wear. A baby blue dress that was slightly over my knees. I checked the clock and it read 7:30. I decided it was time to get going.

I arrived at the restaurant at 7:50. I waited outside the restaurant and looked around for Miley and her date. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Miley was the first girl I loved. Even though I met Kim so many years back I wasn't really in love with her. Being with Miley taught me what love really was. At least I wasn't in love with her now, man that would be painful. I soon saw Miley walking up to me. She was alone and looked sad.

"Hey why the long face?" I asked. Miley quickly put on a small smile.

"Nothing!" She squeaked. She looked scared and confused I decided not to question her anymore.

"Right so where's Quigley?" I asked playfully.

"Oh he got stuck at work." She said quietly. "He cancelled the reservations by accident, there's a bar right up the street if you'd like to go there."

"I don't think the bar is the best place for me, but I'd love to go with you." I said smiling.

"Oh right I'm sorry." Miley said quickly recognizing her mistake. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah you look like you could use a few drinks." I said.

* * *

The bar was pretty crowded but Miley and me managed to find two seats at the bar. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Miley was. She was in a short black dress. I could think she was beautiful without being in love with her right?

"I'll have a beer please." Miley said to the bartender.

"Um a fruit punch please." I said feeling slightly embarrassed. The bartender laughed a little.

"So Lilly how would you like to be my maid of honor?" Miley asked smiling. I felt a little surprised at this but of course I was honored.

"Of course." I said smiling. Miley flashed me a smile as the man came over with our drinks.

"One beer for you ma' am, and one small fruit punch for you." He said. I handed the man a 10 and told him to keep the change.

"Aw Lilly you didn't have to pay for my drink too." She said.

"Nah it's fine." I said watching her gulp down her beer. I watched her order two more than another. By that one she was gone.

"Hey lil lady." A man came over. He was eyeing Miley up and down. He was a fat man who was bald. I could smell the beer in his breath. "Wanna dance pretty lady?"

"No, she's all set." I said picking up Miley's hand and showing him her engagement ring.

"Oh she's yours then?" He asked laughing a bit.

"No, no she's not mine." I said turning red.

"Oh well then you won't mind me dancing with her." He said grabbing Miley's wrist and dragging her away. I quickly got up and made my way through the crowd of people. Miley's head was resting on the man's chest. She could barely stand up.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"Make me." He said laughing. I quickly punched him in the nose and grabbed Miley. I gave her a piggy and made my way to my car. I yelped when Miley began to suck on my neck.

"Miley s-stop." I said trying to hold back a moan. My knees were starting to tremble, luckily I was at my car. I put Miley carefully down in the backseat. "Miley let go."

"No come lay down with me." She said taking me down on top of her. Miley roughly pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were warm and soft. When I realized what we were doing I got up. We were both breathing heavily. I closed my car door so no one would see us.

"I know you want this as bad as I do." Miley whispered. She began to attack me again but this time she was on top of me.

"Miley…you're engaged...you're drunk...stop." I said through kisses. Miley ignored me and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I heard her moan lightly. This wasn't supposed to feel so good. She tore her mouth away from mine and began to plant kisses up and down my collarbone.

"Miley." I said letting a moan slip. "Stop." Miley continued to ignore me. I felt her hand start to rub up and down my leg. I let another moan escape. Miley was making me ridiculously hot. I finally was able to rip myself away from her.

"Lilly, I love you. Please make love to me." Miley slurred. I shook my head.

"Miley it's time to go home." I said climbing into the passenger seat. A few seconds later I heard Miley puke everywhere. I decided to bring her to my house. I couldn't let her fiancé see her like this. When we got to my apartment, Miley was finally passed out. I carefully carried her upstairs and unlocked the door. I brought her to my room. I decided to change her into pajamas. I slowly unzipped her dress and tried not to look. Luckily she had a bra on. Still I didn't want to be disrespectful even though I really wanted to look. I quickly through a huge t-shirt on her and tucked her into my bed. I left a trash barrel next to my bed. I quickly changed into something comfortable and went to lay down on my couch.

A few seconds later I heard Miley puke. I ran to my room and she managed to get most of it into the trash barrel.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I'm sorry." She murmured puking more.

"It's okay." I whispered rubbing her back. I couldn't help but feel old feelings come back. What was I going to do?

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review to let me know what you think:)


	31. He's Back

I was nervously tapping my foot waiting for Miley to finish. I couldn't take much more of this I just wish she'd get it over with. Once again I found myself falling for her. I never wanted anyone so bad. The sooner she got married the sooner I would pack up and leave Malibu for good. The hardest part was watching her show me what she was wearing on the night of her wedding. I pretended to be sick and left her to choose it by herself.

I was soon about to meet this dream man she kept talking about. Finally the bathroom door opened and out came Miley. She looked amazing she had a short baby blue dress on. I quickly looked away pretending I didn't see her come out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Miley said walking over to me. I avoided her eyes. All I had to do was be with her for two more days then I'd never have to see her again. I gave her a small nod.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked. I felt her take a seat next to me. Again I gave her a nod. When she looked away I looked up, she was frowning. I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't lie anymore.

"Miley, I'm sorry." I said. I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Lilly, you didn't do anything wrong." Miley said sounding concerned. I felt her hand start to rub my back. I quickly stood up.

"Don't, don't touch me!" I yelled. "Don't you get it Miley?"

"Lilly please stop, I love you I want you to be happy." Miley said sounding scared. I laughed at this.

"Don't say that you love me." I said angrily. Miley quickly stood up and walked closer to me.

"Lilly, you're my best friend I care about you." She said looking me into the eyes.

"Miley you used me." I said angrily. "You never talk about us, like your scared or something."

"Lilly what are you talking about?" She asked.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about, how you slept with me when you were my teacher!" I yelled angrily.

Miley stayed quiet at this. She put her head down in shame. This angered me more.

"Why don't you fucking care? I loved you and I still do." I yelled now letting the tears fall. Miley continued to stare at me, I couldn't read her this time. "At least one of us will be enjoying life."

At this slammed the door shut. I sped down the hallways barely noticing I walked into someone. I noticed he had a black eye.

"I'm so…" I began to say but stopped when I noticed who it was. "Doug?"

"No Quigley, Tom Quigley." He said eyeing me all over. I slowly backed away.

"Get the fuck away from me." I said shaking.

"What makes you think I'm letting you go this time, you're coming with me." He said giving me a crazy smile and slightly began tugging on my shoulder to follow him. I tried to escape but he quickly tightened his grip. "If you scream you will die."

He dragged me all the way back to Miley's apartment. He quickly knocked on the door while looking around to make sure no one was looking. Miley finally answered her eyes were red and puffy. It looked as though she just stopped crying. "Tom" was now lightly grabbing my arm. He put on a fake smile.

"Tom? Why is Lilly here?" She asked sounding confused.

"Well why wouldn't she be here? She is your made of honor." He said giving her a wicked smile. She was oblivious to what was happening right now and waved us in. When Miley wasn't looking Tom slammed me down on the couch.

"Just let me go grab my purse." Miley said while starting to walk over to her room. Tom slightly ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"That won't be necessary." He said smiling. He slowly pulled out a gun. "Now why don't you take a seat Miley sweetie."

"Tom what are you doing?" She asked looking completely shocked. She was still standing a few feet in front of him.

"Sit the fuck down!" He said losing his temper completely this time. "Now Lilly why don't you tell Miley who I really am?"

"He's not Tom Quigly...he's Doug Hogan. This fucken nutcase murdered Timmy." I said showing no fear.

"What? How? I'm confused." Miley said looking scared and nervous. I ignored Miley and asked the question I eagerly wanted to know for years.

"Why Timmy?" I asked. I saw him smile which made me even more angry.

"Years ago the company your father and my father were working at a bus company. One day thay had a job where they had to drive disabled children. I went with them because we were meeting my mother in southern California. My father however was new to the bus company and was not experienced with driving buses. Anyways your father had just come back from a party and was drunk. He told my father this and thought it was best if he drove. He was doing fine until a deer ran out in the middle of the highway. My dad tried to stop but swerved. The bus tipped and rolled down a hill. My father was killed instantly because he fell out, having the bus crush him. 14 of the 20 people on the bus survived including your father and mine." Doug said. I didn't know what to say, I know my father was drunk but it didn't mean he had to kill Timmy.

"After the accident your father blamed the whole accident on my father. He said my father threatened him. Of course I told the police this was a lie and that your father was really drunk. But by the time they checked there was no alcohol left in his system." Doug said.

"Look Doug, I'm really sorry. But I can't control what my dad did. There was no reason for you to kill Timmy. You're not hurting my dad anymore he's dead." I said still a little overwhelmed by the story.

"You don't get it, I need you to feel the pain I feel, but see I'm not going to kill you." Doug said smiling.

"Thank god." Miley said sounding a little relieved. She slowly walked over to me and gripped my hand.

"No instead I'm going to make your life hell." He said. Before I could ask why, he took out pictures. Pictures of Miley and me from when we were together so many years ago.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the very long wait. I lost interest in this story. I wasn't expecting this chapter to be like this, but it just happened. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left. Well anyways I don't really deserve many reviews, so if you want leave one then thanks. I'll try to update asap, I promise it won't take as long. Well anyways leave your thoughts, and I'm open to ideas.


	32. The Unwanted Wedding

**Final Chapter**

"Now, you'll do exactly what I say or these photos might find their way to the police." Doug said smiling wickedly.

"Tom…Doug please stop don't do this." Miley begged. At this Doug laughed and shook his head.

"Now Miley sweetheart you will marry me or these photos will be released. "Doug said eyeing Miley.

"That's all? You're going to release some pictures from years ago, you think I'd marry you over that?" Miley said angrily.

"Well that and I'll hurt your little friend over there." He said nodding in my direction. At this Doug opened up a bag he had brought and took out some rope. He then grabbed two chairs and tied Miley down first. I ran up to stop him but he pulled out a gun. "If you move I'll shoot her." He then put the other chair so that it was facing Miley and tied me down to it. "I have to go run some errands for the wedding, don't try anything stupid."

"Miley you don't have to do this." I said quickly after Doug left. I couldn't let her marry that asshole. He already took my brother from me, he isn't going to steal Miley from me.

"No I do I can't let him hurt you." She said. Right then I knew the real Miley was back. The one who cared for others before herself.

"Can't you see he's just trying to take everything I ever loved away from me?" I said feeling angrier than before. "He took my brother and now he's going to take you." I could hear Miley starting to cry. "Miles please don't cry. Everything will be fine I promise."

"No Lilly, I should have never left you. That was the worst choice I ever made. I-I love you Lilly, I always did." Miley said softly.

"I love you too." I said looking into her eyes. She gave me a soft smile. At this I heard the door open. It was Doug.

"Stupid car…" Doug mumbled walking over to us." Well anyways Miley I suggest you pack things up we're moving to Mexico after we get married."

"México! You have to be kidding me, I can't move my family is here. "Miley said sounding outraged.

"Aw come on Miley you think I'm that stupid? After we get married you'd tell someone about this situation and everything would be pointless. If we move to Mexico I'll feel safer and plus we'll be rich! "Doug said happily.

"You really think you can get away with this?" I asked angrily.

"Oh you know I can." Doug said.

"Lilly watch out!" Miley cried. I felt something hard hit my head and everything soon went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself tied down to the same chair but this time I was in Miley's bedroom. What time was it? Better yet what day was it? I wiggled around in the chair to see the clock. I noticed the television was on in the other room. The clock read 10:30…Miley's wedding was supposed to start in an hour.

I quickly searched for my keys in my back pocket. I took them out the best way I could and quickly cut the rope. I pulled my hands apart and the ropes fell to the floor. I slowly walked over to the door and peeked through the crack. Someone was sitting on Miley's coach. I couldn't believe who it was.

"Amber?" I said while opening the door. Amber quickly hopped off of the coach giving me a crazy look.

"Lilly stay there or I'll…" She said looking around the room.

"Why are you here Amber?" I asked. I haven't seen Amber in years but she still looked exactly the same.

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to keep from ruining the wedding and blabbing your mouth." Amber said as though I was supposed to know.

"How do you know Doug?" I asked.

"Doug was my boyfriend for the past four years. I am the one who told him about Miley and you." She said with disgusted look upon her face. "Seriously Lilly I always had a feeling you were into girls but why someone who's so much older than you?"

"How'd you find out?" I asked angrily.

"The club." She said innocently. I shook my head in disgust. I knew she saw me.

"Look I'm losing time I need to find out where Miley's wedding is." I said. The clock now read 12:00.

"You'll never find her in time. "Amber said laughing. I started to think where I could find out where her wedding was. That's it, Jackson knows! I ran out of the apartment. Luckily Amber didn't chase after me. I quickly dialed Jackson's cell.

"Lilly where are you? "Jackson asked. I could tell he was already at the wedding because of all the background noise.

"Where is the wedding being held? "I asked impatiently.

"Um St. John's church. Lilly what's going on?" Jackson asked.

"I'll explain later, just call the police and tell them to wait outside until I get there okay?" I said while speeding towards the church in my car.

"Lilly why?" Jackson asked.

"Miley's in trouble I have to go." I said hanging up. I was already nearing the church and would be there before the police got there. I parked in the church parking lot. I sat there thinking of a plan. I had to get in the church. The wedding should be ending soon. I quickly opened the church door. Even from far away I could tell Miley looked miserable. Couldn't anyone else see she was?

"Stop the wedding!" I yelled. Everyone changed their attention from Miley and Doug to me.

"What's going on? "Jackson asked me.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Doug said. Doug walked over to the movie projector which was showing pictures of Miley and him and opened a file. The whole room gasped as pictures of a younger Miley and me kissing in her classroom. I heard several people yell that's disgusting and some even yell lock her up! At this Doug pulled out a gun.

"I told you to leave us alone Lilly." Doug said smiling wickedly pointing the gun at me. Before he could shoot me Miley slapped the gun away from him. At this police came charging in and grabbed Doug. Miley quickly went over to the projector and took out the disk with the pictures on it and crushed it so the police couldn't see.

As the police left the whole crowd was staring at Miley and me.

"I can explain. Yes those pictures were taken when I was in high school and Miley was my teacher. I knew it was wrong I tried to avoid these feelings. But Miley was perfect, perfect for me. She was there for me when I needed her, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today. I loved Miley then and I love her now." I said my face feeling rather read. I finally looked out to the crowd and they seemed less angry. "Well I have to go now." I walked out and slowly made my way towards my car.

"Lilly?" Miley said.

"Whaaa..." Was all I could say before I was slammed against my car and felt Miley's soft lips against mine.

"I love you." Miley said her forehead resting against mine.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

* * *

A few months later I proposed to Miley and she said yes. Most of the people at that wedding came to ours. My mom wasn't even that angry at me, thought I left out the part that Miley use to be my teacher. Today Miley and I are living in a small house near the town that we work at. We both have our old jobs, Miley's a math teacher and I'm still a history teacher.

I'll never regret loving Miley Stewart because to me age doesn't matter.

_The End_

Well I'm sorry for the long wait. I was away for most of August and some of July. I hope theending is good enough. I seem to think so. Anyways thanks for all the people who have been reviewing this story and reading it. Thanks to -oh.yeah.the.great.idiot-21 for beta reading most of these chapters. Anyways I'd love to know how everyone feels about the story and the ending so please leave one last review, anyways thanks agian.


End file.
